Destins entrelacés
by jememj
Summary: Du rouge! Partout. Colère? Sang? Passion? Romance? Au milieu de ce tableau, un homme, grand, fort, tenant dans ses bras un corps entrelacé au sien. 'A moi', crit-il possessif. Et ses yeux, rouges, intenses aussi...Quoique non, milles excuses: la couleur,c'est Magenta!
1. Livre I: Le lien

**DISCLAIMER :** Ne possède pas la plupart des personnages de l'histoire mais le reste est à moi. Tout ce qui pourrait être reconnu : chansons, réplique de Glee surexploitées ou personnages, ont été empruntés ici et là. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait. Il s'agit simplement d'un de mes loisirs dont la seule vocation reste le divertissement des lecteurs. Cette annonce ne sera faite que pour le premier chapitre mais elle sera valable pour chacun de ceux qui seront publiés.

**Author Note :** Attention ! Cette histoire est somme toute atypique ou bizarre compte tenu de l'univers dans lequel nous sommes, pas la peine de me le dire ! Les personnages sont OOC et il s'agit d'un univers alternatif à 200%. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, autant vous arrêtez là ou seconde alternative, vous donnez une chance d'être séduit(e), à vous de voir ! Autre chose, il s'agit d'une fiction d'été donc le rythme des nouveaux chapitres sera tributaire de mes envies entre autres choses ! En bref, cette histoire n'est pas ma priorité, je reste focaliser sur la fin de mon histoire principale. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas de bêta donc si vous êtes intéressés pour le poste, sachez que j'en recherche une : BETA WANTED ! Les reviews sont bien sur les bienvenues alors partagez avec moi les réactions qui auront été suscité suite à ces petits moments de détente et surtout excellente lecture à vous.

**Pour Information :** Cette histoire est séparée en trois livres, chaque livre ayant un nombre plus ou moins grand de chapitres.

* * *

***LIVRE I : LE LIEN***

* * *

Il était dit qu'au commencement, où du moins du plus loin qu'il fut possible de remonter, tout avait toujours été basé sur les _liens_.

Il en existait de multiple, mais le _lien_ charnel était celui qui était considéré comme étant au dessus de tout autre, car de loin le plus fort. Il était le plus prisé car indestructible. Il permettait de fusionner les deux entités, magiquement et spirituellement sans qu'il ne fût possible de différencier ensuite la signature de l'une par rapport à l'autre. En règle générale, les familles les moins évoluées de la société, pour être sûr de survivre et ne pas se faire exterminer, donnait en échange un fils ou une fille, en espérant qu'au moins un _lien_ émotionnel finisse par lier les deux parties.

Il était question de bien choisir, de penser à ce futur _lien_ stratégiquement. C'est à cette époque que l'on retrouva le plus souvent parler des Majatiens. Il s'agissait là du nom que s'étaient attribués eux-mêmes alors, les êtres les plus évolués qu'il fut donné de vivre, à cause de la couleur magenta que prenaient leurs yeux quand ils se permettaient de regarder leur soleil. Leurs peaux et leurs yeux s'adaptaient le plus aux extrêmes du climat de la planète RADDE et les radiations que ne captaient que peu leur atmosphère, semblaient booster leur système.

Pour qui souhaitait être respecté, il s'agissait de tisser des _liens_ les plus forts avec qui servirait le mieux à maintenir ensemble la cohérence du système de gouvernance : les Majatiens eux-mêmes. Les règles étaient simples et primitives : survivre et savoir reconnaitre à qui l'on devait sa vie.

Avec le temps, _les liens_ se firent visibles et à exhiber fièrement sous forme de tatouages tandis les Majatiens forts de leur suprématie, se laissèrent aller à leur nature primaire. La possession et la violence étaient leur let-motive. Longtemps ils restèrent au sommet et terrorisèrent le peuple.

La révolution prit naissance dans les hautes sphères où les moins gâtés de la nature voulurent plus, toujours plus de pouvoir, avant que le phénomène ne se répande chez le commun des mortels. Une petite majorité seulement souhaitait réellement voir apparaitre un changement mais parmi eux, se trouvait des esprits forts et libres. Ils ne pouvaient supporter d'être ainsi attachés à des lois ancestrales qu'ils jugeaient désuètes et dont les termes étaient que par trop restrictifs. Ils se sentaient brimer, retenu dans leur capacité à s'exprimer, fermé à la découverte de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Alors tels des animaux qui souhaitaient se libérer de l'attache d'un maître qui les maintenait prisonniers, ils aboyèrent, mordirent et cherchèrent à exterminer coûte que coûte leur dirigeant.

Attachés à des convictions et à des notions abstraites, ils n'avaient alors pas conscience qu'ils ne prenaient pas en compte tous les éléments logiques, nécessaires à la compréhension de leur système. La contrainte permanente qu'ils jugeaient oppressante fut rompue. Les _liens _des serments échangés entre leurs ancêtres et les premiers guerriers furent irrémédiablement détruits.

La confiance en l'autre s'effrita et fut remplacée par la peur.

Bien trop tôt cependant, les rebelles prirent conscience de la dépendance qu'ils avaient avec la race suprême qu'étaient leurs souverains. Et bien trop tard pour le réparer, le _lien_ symbiotique qui les reliait fut anéanti. Apparu alors le _lien_ de cause à effet entre deux événements et bientôt une partie de la population se mit subitement à dépérir. Enfants, adolescents, adultes et vieillards, nul n'y réchappait.

Seuls les Majatiens ne semblaient être touché par le phénomène. Les Sages Majatiens refusant de voir un tel massacre proposèrent à la population non Majatienne de migrer vers une planète à deux systèmes solaires de là. La planète bleue telle qu'il la nommait, abritait selon leurs dires, des conditions de vie plus favorables.

La plupart acceptèrent mais des conflits furent créés entre les parents dont les enfants étaient mixtes, père ou mère Majatien et de l'autre terrien comme on les appellerait plus tard. Il y eut bien des enlèvements et des cœurs meurtris mais tout finit tant bien que mal par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le seul point d'ombre fut l'évident déséquilibre.

Sans les terriens pour les temporiser, les Majatiens devinrent de plus en plus destructeurs, causant leur propre extinction. Ils devinrent alors une minorité. Ceux d'entre eux qui avaient 100% du matériel génétique de ce peuple vivaient désormais indistinct des sang-mêlés sur la planète RADDE, dans une atmosphère mi-sécurisante. Les descendants n'utilisaient que peu leur magie et les recettes et vertus se perdirent au cours du temps. Pourtant de temps à autre, un bain de sang était le signe qu'offrait cette partie de la population pour rappeler son existence.

Les terriens eux perdirent de leur savoir et moins de dix fois par siècle, il apparaissait un individu au cerveau exceptionnellement réactif pour la norme et somme toute normale par rapport à leur potentiel réel. Bizarrement, les plus brillants d'entre eux ne pouvaient vivre dans le monde réel et on les nomma autistes ou socialement inaptes.

Deux côtés d'une même pièce à jamais séparer, incomplètes l'une sans l'autre.

L'espoir refit surface peu de temps après la séparation quand une vieille Majatienne, qui n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque de ce drame continua de vivre dans les traditions de ces ancêtres. Elle fit la prédiction qu'un jour, les deux peuples se retrouveraient liés et complet.

Pour atteindre cet état de complétude, de nombreux obstacles seraient à surmonter, de la naissance de ces deux 'élus' exceptionnellement différents, au moment où leur lien serait enfin complété psychologiquement, physiquement, magiquement et finalisé par la naissance d'un enfant. Cet enfant serait alors _le lien_ parfait de ces deux peuples qui auraient évolué des milliers d'années chacun dans leur coin de galaxie.

On finit cependant par ne plus parler de cette prophétie et seule une faible connexion entre les deux mondes fut gardée, pour ceux qui encore en ces moments sombres avaient gardé le cœur partagé entre ces deux entités d'un tout.

Mais il est coutume pour les êtres vivants d'avoir la mémoire courte et au final, seules les familles de conteurs de par et autre de ces univers récitent encore ces histoires auxquelles nul ne prête une oreille attentive. Elles sont devenues des contes pour enfants, souvent relatées dans le but de les terroriser.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que finalement, au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, la prophétie se réalise…

* * *

... :) Fin du prologue... Intéressé(e)?


	2. Ch1: Une lueur d'espoir

Merci à mes reviewers et spécialement à toi 'Aucune Idé' pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te divertira tout autant…

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une lueur d'espoir**

* * *

Il naquit un soir de pleine lune.

Au dehors, malgré le grand froid, on pouvait entendre de la musique. Des chants de célébration ainsi que des rires chauds et contagieux qui accompagnaient l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Chacun se réjouissait de sa venue, non pas à cause de sa destinée mais parce que tous l'avaient attendu depuis de longues années.

La dernière fois où une telle ambiance festive avait secoué les murs de l'enceinte du château remontaient au mariage du roi, huit ans auparavant. Dès lors, chacun avait guetté le tour de taille de la reine, misant sur une possible date de conception ou sur le sexe du futur enfant royal à venir. Et puis le temps s'était écoulé, sans aucune bonne nouvelle pour le royaume.

Les mauvaises langues s'étaient alors mises à l'œuvre sur les raisons de l'infertilité de la souveraine. De nombreux seigneurs étaient même allés jusqu'à recommander au roi de la répudier. Le souverain avait cependant fait la sourde oreille. A la bonne heure.

Quand la reine s'était trouvée mal sept mois plus tôt, beaucoup avaient espéré une maladie, le signe d'une prochaine délivrance de ce boulet qu'elle représentait pour un pays comme le leur, qu'elle laisserait sans héritier. Peu après cependant, il fut annoncé que le miracle que tous attendaient depuis trop longtemps, était simplement en train de se réaliser.

De fils en aiguille, le temps s'écoula puis arriva cette nuit, où les douleurs de l'enfantement enflammèrent les entrailles de la souveraine. Dans l'euphorie du moment, peu remarquèrent les signes. D'autres décidèrent de l'ignorer.

Le vieux Shuester, lui, tremblait dans sa couche, marmonnant une litanie dans une langue inconnue, entrainant un frisson chez son petit fils Will. L'adolescent avait entendu les nombreux récits que lui contait son grand-père et avait bien vite reconnu les circonstances qui entouraient la naissance tant attendu. Ces mêmes signes qui indiquaient aux siens que la destinée qui serait celle du jeune prince serait hors norme. C'est à cause de ces mêmes signes que Will su qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon et non d'une petite fille.

Sur le front du vieillard, des gouttelettes de sueurs se formaient tandis qu'un masque de douleur s'était figé sur ses traits. S'empressant de changer les compresses froides qu'il appliquait sur la tête de son ainé, Will sentit dans ses veines, le sang se mettre à bouillir. Bien que ses pouvoirs soient encore en sommeil, il sut que sa vie allait prendre une direction complètement différente de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Au même moment, le petit prince se pressait de venir au monde, un vendredi, soir de pleine lune, alors que la température extérieure avoisinait les moins quinze degrés, à minuit précisément. Les devins l'avaient prédit des années auparavant, précisant ces occurrences même.

Il était conté qu'un prince de sang quasi pur, impitoyable et au destin incomparable verrait le jour, en ôtant à sa mère la moitié de sa force vitale, la moitié de sa vie.

Des siècles plus tard, le grand moment était arrivé, différent pourtant en de nombreux point de la prédiction. C'était peut-être pour cela, qu'outre les Shuester, nul ne réalisait qu'un pan de l'histoire s'ouvrait, tandis que dans le château de Hoffnung, l'agitation était à son comble.

Le roi, Burt Hummel était un homme terre à terre. Il avait accédé au trône bien trop jeune quand son père était mort, foudroyé par une maladie qui avait emporté avec elle un grand nombre de leur citoyen. Pourtant c'était avec une main ferme qu'il avait repris les rennes. De caractère direct, droit et loyal, il n'en était pas moins un homme des plus simples. Sans être un homme de science, il était rationnel et son esprit cartésien refusait d'écouter les prédictions ou ce qu'il préférait appeler communément les boniments de sorcières. En se mariant à Elizabeth, il n'attendait rien d'autre de la vie, que le bonheur de partager des sentiments purs et empreints d'affection avec la femme qu'il aimait.

A leur fiançailles, nombreux furent ceux qui regardèrent de haut cette orpheline, bien qu'elle fut de noble lignage. Douce et aimante, nul ne savait pourtant la puissance qui se cachait derrière ces traits aristocratiques. Aurait-il su que sa femme avait du sang pur Majatien, peut-être Burt aurait-il soupçonné que la prophétie tomberait sur son descendant.

Il était bon de préciser que rien n'indiquait que la reine possédait exclusivement les traits Majatiens, car après des années à courber l'échine devant les insultes, les railleries et l'attitude méprisante de la plupart des gens de la cour, elle n'avait jamais démontré une once de cruauté. Quant à ses yeux bleus, ils n'avaient jamais pris la teinte tant redoutée.

Sa merveilleuse épouse était d'une générosité maladive et cerise sur le gâteau, lui faisait en ce moment don d'un précieux nourrisson. Un enfant qu'il s'était résigné à ne jamais avoir, en échange du partage d'heures pleines de joie et de bonheur avec Elisabeth.

Ramené de ces pensées par les cris de douleur qui résonnaient dans toute leur aile du château, Burt grinçait des dents. Son cœur se serrait de ne pouvoir prendre une partie de cette souffrance sur ses épaules mais le fardeau de sa femme ne pouvait être partagé.

Quand enfin, la sage-femme sortit avec un petit être encore sanguinolent mais qui possédait de puissant poumon, Burt avait enfin relâché le souffle qu'il retenait. Le regard attristé de la guérisseuse qui était apparue un instant, réclamant des herbes et de l'eau chaude, le réveilla de la transe qui s'était emparé de son corps quand il avait posé les yeux sur son fils.

Le petit était magnifique avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus similaires à ceux tout simplement sensationnels de sa mère. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se réjouir car le bébé fut tendu à sa future nourrice qui s'empressa d'aller le laver avant de lui donner à téter, chose toute à fait commune dans le monde royal dans lequel évoluait le roi Burt.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, on le lui annonça enfin. Sa femme allait mourir dans les jours à venir. Accablé de chagrin, le roi s'élança vers sa couche et dut s'arrêter un instant devant le spectacle horrible qui s'offrait à lui. Devant lui, allongé sur le lit se trouvait une femme au teint blanchâtre, avec si peu d'énergie, de magie, qu'on aurait dit qu'on le lui avait aspiré de force. Il s'élança vers elle et prit ses mains glacées entre les siennes.

Elle lui sourit et lui demanda à voir leur enfant, demande qui lui fut agréé dans la minute. L'heure suivante vit la jeune mère s'extasier devant son petit ange, le berçant et lui baisant le front avec dévotion. Mais bientôt, elle fut trop faible pour le porter, alors le roi prit la relève.

Burt était partagé, ne sachant s'il pouvait laisser la joie s'emparer de lui d'avoir un héritier à placer sur son trône, ou lui en vouloir d'avoir contribuer à prendre la vie de celle qu'il aimait. Sa femme cependant mit fin à ses interrogations en lui avouant qu'elle avait toujours su qu'elle portait en elle un enfant puissant, sans doute plus puissant qu'elle ne l'imaginait s'il avait eu besoin de puiser tant de son énergie pour venir au monde. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire l'amour infini qu'elle leur portait à tous les deux et avant de s'endormir, elle fit jurer à son époux qu'il prendrait soin de leur fils, car il était une grande partie d'elle-même. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il devrait chérir et soutenir le futur prince quels que soit les défauts et différences qu'il présenterait, comme si elle connaissait déjà les difficultés que rencontrerait son époux. Le roi accepta de bon cœur, comprenant qu'il s'agissait là des derniers vœux d'une mourante.

La reine mourut quatre jours plus tard laissant derrière elle un époux éploré et un jeune prince inconsolable. Elle avait cependant eut le temps de nommer son bébé avec le plus grand soin. Quand elle rendit son dernier souffle, une sphère verte prit son envol et alla un instant se poser au dessus du berceau du jeune prince. Eveillé, celui fixa avec fascination la lumière qui se rapprochait de lui. Elle se posa légèrement sur son front puis disparut par la fenêtre.

Le nourrisson se mit alors à pleurer et au même moment le vieux Shuester rendit l'âme, transférant à Will son don de clairvoyance. Ce soir là, des lamentations se firent entendre de partout, faisant de ce jour, un jour de deuil national.

C'était surement à cause de ces circonstances que le second signe passa inaperçu. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout le temps qu'une étoile filante se fracassait contre leur second satellite, envoyant dans leur atmosphère des milliers de petits fragments qui embrassèrent de milles feux leur ciel en ce moment tragique.

Le troisième signe cependant ne put être ignoré. Il ne fut découvert que des mois plus tard, quand les yeux du petit prirent leur couleur définitive. Tous surent que celui dont on attendait la naissance avait enfin vu le jour.

En effet le jeune prince Kurt Evans Hummel avait des caractéristiques physiques qui ne laissaient nul indifférent. Ce qui frappait cependant à première vue, c'était son regard hors du commun qui se caractérisait par un œil bleu et un œil vert.


	3. Ch2: Subtilement invincible

**Author Note:** C'est le weekend! Qu'est ce que je l'attendais celui-là! Enfin passons aux choses sérieuses:

Merci, merci, merci encore à toi **AucuneIde**, tu me gâtes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas. Moi, ce que j'aime c'est la dynamique à venir et surtout ce Kurt un peu sombre mais si adorable qu'on lui pardonne tout !

Merci à toi **lulu** pour cette review ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise et les choses se mettent petit à petit en place ! Bientôt nous allons partir à la rencontre de notre second énergumène ! Yeah !

Merci encore à **Klaine's Love** et **en-passant1** pour leur review !

Sans plus attendre, place au chapitre 2, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Subtilement Invincible**

* * *

La vie au château Hoffnung reprenait son cours doucement. Chacun faisait son deuil à sa façon et une attitude révérencieuse à l'égard de la défunte reine s'installa. Les mauvaises langues qui l'avaient calomniée de son vivant, vantaient désormais ses vertus et pour peu, on aurait cru à les entendre qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car bien trop tôt, les bonnes gens de la région eurent vent de phénomènes plus ou moins extraordinaires qui se répétaient entre les murs du château. Et pour cause, elles avaient toutes un lien plus ou moins direct avec le jeune prince.

La toute première anecdote remontait au temps où le jeune Kurt n'était pas plus grand que 60 centimètres et qu'il ne pesait pas plus de cinq kilogrammes. La jeune nourrice qui s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance, était tombée enceinte et avait entamé difficilement sa grossesse. Elle s'était donc décidée à trouver pour le royal bébé une remplaçante avec les qualifications nécessaires requises pour prendre sa succession.

Lorsque Laure Finch, 25 ans, mère d'une petite fille qu'elle avait abandonné à la naissance moins de trois semaines plus tôt, arriva dans la chambre, elle la trouva somptueuse aménagée mais horriblement oppressante. Mettant son ressenti sur le compte de l'appréhension et de la timidité, elle s'approcha tout de même du berceau dans lequel reposait le jeune prince. A peine eut-elle le temps de l'apercevoir, qu'elle sentit ses tempes se compresser douloureusement et le sang bouillir dans ses veines de manière anormale. Elle s'évanouit trente secondes exactement après avoir posé les yeux sur lui alors que le garde du corps de Kurt entendant son faible gémissement pénétrait dans les appartements privés du futur roi.

Pensant à un malaise, elle se reposa deux jours chez elle, sur ordre du roi, avant de retenter l'expérience. Mais alors qu'elle était en pleine forme depuis sa sortie de la fameuse chambre, au contact du nourrisson, son nez se mit à saigner et une nausée s'empara d'elle. A peine l'eut-elle reposé que tous ses symptômes s'envolèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les superstitions étaient fortes dans le château et on décida qu'il valait mieux éloigner la jeune femme de l'enfant car elle couvait surement quelque chose de grave. Nul ne pensa cependant que le jeune prince était la source de ces maux.

La deuxième jeune femme qui se présenta, avait des allures de jeune fille. Elle était accompagnée de sa petite fille qu'elle avait perchée sur sa hanche et qui offrait à tous un sourire exquis avec ses petites dents aux allures de perles. Elle était à peine âgée de plus d'un an et demi et s'appelait Brittany. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc et une peau d'albâtre, si fine qu'on la trouvait presque translucide.

Alors que sa mère s'approchait du berceau sous le regard du roi et de ses proches, la petite fille retint sa mère en gesticulant et en demandant à être posée sur le sol. Avec précaution, à pas de loup, elle s'approcha du berceau et sa petite bouche forma un O contemplatif et admiratif de la petite forme qui semblait perdue au milieu des draps les plus doux et soyeux qu'elle ait jamais touché.

Avec douceur, elle introduit sa petite main et effleura des doigts le nourrisson qui émit un petit bruit d'appréciation. La jeune mère se nommait Iris et après avoir entendu le petit bruit de succion qu'émettait la minuscule bouche du bébé, elle le souleva, le plaça tout contre son sein et admira la voracité du nourrisson qui se repaissait avec délice de son lait. Iris prit son poste alors que le bébé n'avait que quatre mois et le quitta avant l'heure quand il eut atteint ses six ans.

L'anecdote de cet évènement ne resta pas dans les esprits et on ne se douta de rien jusqu'au jour où il fut temps d'inculquer au jeune prince l'étiquette qui était due à son rang. L'homme à qui on avait confié cette tache était d'un certain âge et occupait une place importante au sein de la cour. C'était un immense honneur qui lui était offert que de pouvoir enseigner les bonnes manières au petit et il s'empressa d'accepter et s'en enorgueillit.

Ce fut aussi à cette époque que les cheveux de Kurt commencèrent à s'assombrir et délaissèrent leur côté blondinet pour tirer vers le châtain clair. Lorsque son professeur arriva pour la toute première fois, Kurt refusa d'abord le plus poliment du monde à ce qu'il soit dans la même pièce que lui.

Jugeant que le prince faisait un caprice, tous prirent à la légère l'avertissement. Refusant d'exécuter la moindre demande qui lui était adressée, l'enfant finit par énerver le lord. Alors que celui-ci s'approchait de lui pour corriger sa posture, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il ne put se relever malgré les efforts des gardes additionnés au sien. Il resta ainsi agenouillé et cloué littéralement au sol pendant deux jours et épuisé, finit pourtant par se relever sans que nul ne puisse expliquer le phénomène.

D'autres évènements de ce type se produisirent avec ou sans la présence de Kurt mais tout débutait généralement par un contact avec lui mais là encore, difficile de remonter à la cause même des évènements quand l'enfant ne faisait rien d'autre que de vous regarder.

Et puis Kurt atteint quatre ans et demi et commença à s'exprimer plus clairement. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'il commença à ne plus cacher et à maitriser ses « talents ». Un beau jour, il refusa tout simplement à ce qu'Iris soit sa nourrice, et la jeune femme le connaissant parfaitement, su qu'elle ne devait pas répliquer. Chose étonnante cependant, alors qu'il refusait à ce qu'elle s'approche tout simplement de lui, il réclamait sans cesse sa petite fille, Brittany.

De leur rencontre à ce jour, les deux enfants étaient devenus inséparables, partageant leur jeu, de la dinette à la recherche des milles et une bêtes que leur offrait la nature. La petite protégée du prince était cependant différente des autres. Elle semblait plus lente à comprendre et se faisait tout le temps maltraitée par les autres enfants à l'école, lors des rassemblements ou ailleurs. Ses moments les plus joyeux étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec sa mère et le jeune prince.

Il était dit que la petite fille avait accusée un tel retard, suite aux circonstances qui entouraient sa venue au monde.

Lorsqu'Iris avait annoncé sa grossesse à l'homme avec lequel elle partageait sa couche, celui-ci lui avait répondu en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre et en lui imposant de s'en débarrasser. Iris avait refusé et était retournée vivre chez ses parents tout en les couvrant par la même occasion de honte.

Epuisée par cette ambiance destructrice, elle décida de s'isoler et prit l'ensemble de ses effets pour s'installer dans une contrée éloignée où nul ne la connaitrait. Elle arriva sur les terres Hoffnung au bout de deux jours de voyages car elle se trouvait près de la frontière sud de ce territoire. Elle était sûre que nul ne la suivrait sur dans cette contrée que tous jugeaient dangereuse et hostile. Il était coutume de dire que la plus grande communauté de Majatiens y résidait car ce bout de terre était celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de leur étoile. Peu de personnes y survivaient longtemps et les effets des rayonnements étaient fatals à plus d'un. Pourtant Iris franchit ce seuil car s'il y avait une seule chose qui était sacré pour ces mi-dieux, mi-démons, c'était la vie d'un enfant quels que soit la forme et l'aspect qu'il avait. La vie qu'elle portait en elle serait protégée.

Elle avait bien fait car elle fut accueillie et logée avec générosité jusqu'au jour où elle put assumer une fois de plus sa pitance. Aujourd'hui, elle résidait dans le quartier aisé de la citadelle du château et se concentrait sur le moyen de protéger au mieux sa petite fille de la perfidie des uns et des autres.

La solution lui fut présentée quant Kurt ordonna à ce que la petite habite désormais avec eux et en tant que protégée officielle, elle fut à l'abri de tous mauvais traitements. Iris se reconvertit en cuisinière, passion qu'elle s'était découverte à la naissance de son enfant. Tout aurait été dans le meilleur des mondes, si Iris ne se sentait si responsable du petit prince.

La peur qu'inspirait Kurt en grandissant n'allait pas en s'amenuisant et elle avait peur qu'il ne finisse seul, aigri et donc plus destructeur. Elle priait chaque soir pour qu'il fût l'enfant de la prophétie car avec cette épée de Damoclès qu'était le pouvoir qui résidait dans son corps, on parlait de son âme sœur, de son entité jumelle qui viendrait contrebalancer sa soif de pouvoir et de sang.

A l'âge de cinq ans, la peur l'envahit quand une chose encore plus étrange se fit.

Kurt tomba mystérieusement malade et sembla perdre de son énergie. Une aura sombre l'entoura pendant dix jours mais à son réveil, il n'avait nullement le souvenir de cette période. Iris eut peur qu'un tel pouvoir ne put être contenu dans un corps d'enfant, si frêle. Toutefois, après avoir profité de la faiblesse du jeune héritier pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche de quelque anomalie, tout en profitant pour le submerger d'amour maternelle, elle remarqua une marque, représentant l'emblème légendaire Majatien, qui n'avait pas été vu depuis des siècles. Pourtant dans cette partie de la planète, tous connaissaient le symbole : deux double fils entremêlés, l'un de couleur rouge et l'autre en or qui se raccrochaient tous deux à un trèfle à huit feuilles, et ce dessin se trouvait tatouer tout autour de l'annuaire droit de Kurt.

Alors que le signe ultime, celui qui indiquait que la deuxième partie du couple d'élus avait d'une manière ou d'un autre été en contact avec Kurt, Iris ne sut si elle devait être extatique ou angoissée.

Une chose était sûre : on se sentait bien insignifiant face aux rouages intraitables du destin.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Titre du prochain chapitre: L'intrus.


	4. Ch3: L'intrus

Merci infiniment à Lulu, Pavaroglee et à Klaine'Love pour leur review ! ! Chapitre court mais qui a le mérite d'introduire Bee et la raison de l'apparition de l'emblème Majatien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'intrus**

* * *

*Scène se déroulant au moment de l'étrange maladie de Kurt*

La duchesse n'avait jamais autant eu envie d'étriper son cher époux.

Pour le moment d'ailleurs, il était en dehors de son périmètre d'atteinte. Voila qui était bien dommage car les douleurs de l'enfantement lui suggéraient de lui offrir un nouveau scalpe pour l'avoir mis dans une telle position. Oh, le fait qu'elle ait été celle qui avait supplié encore et encore pour une dernière tentative lui passait à l'instant présent par-dessus la tête.

Et pour cause, Marjolaine née Harvard, avait toujours rêvé de serrer dans ses bras une jolie petite fille. Elle l'avait imaginé, rêvé, l'avait même dessiné. Dans chaque scénario, la petite avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la peau mâte et fine de son époux accompagnés de ses lèvres épaisses et savamment dessinées. La duchesse lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle savait, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose en soit mais on ne demandait pas aux femmes de son rang, de savoir faire autre chose que de maitriser les méthodes de pêche aux gros poissons. Et par là, elle entendait un parti plein aux as.

Pourtant après quatre grossesses, elle n'avait mis au monde que des garçons, vigoureux certes, beaux comme des dieux, encore heureux, mais pas une seule petite fille. Son époux avait été intransigeant cependant, cette grossesse serait la dernière, et alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces, elle ne put s'empêcher de prier une dernière fois pour que l'être pour lequel elle endurait ces souffrances soit de sexe féminin.

Quand enfin, elle eut expulsé d'elle le petit corps et eut entendu le cri perçant et définitivement plus faible que ceux de ses fils, elle sut que sa prière avait été exaucée. Ce qui la mit cependant hors d'elle, fut le besoin intense de continuer à pousser et les contractions qui s'étaient de nouveau emparées de son corps épuisé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son sixième enfant, un garçon encore de surcroit vint au monde les yeux grand ouverts et sans pousser un seul cri. Le nourrisson était minuscule et tenait sur l'avant bras de la sage-femme. Il ne passerait pas la nuit, pour sûr.

A peine né qu'on l'avait condamné, sans lui laisser la moindre chance, ne le nommant même pas, toutes les attentions portées à sa jumelle. La sage femme refusa elle aussi, de lui tourner le dos et essaya pendant de longues heures de le nourrir tout en le maintenant au chaud. Le bébé cependant ne gardait rien dans son microscopique estomac qui se révoltait contre tous les laits qu'on lui offrait.

Oublié de sa famille, l'enfant dut en partie sa vie à l'acharnement et à la détermination de la sage-femme, qui refusait de perdre ce duel. Au dixième jour enfin, le nourrisson trouva la force pour continuer de lutter pour rester en vie et avala une mixture liquide faite à base de graine de céréales.

Au vingtième jour, la duchesse comprit que ce sixième enfant, nombre maudit, allait continuer à survivre. En colère contre lui, elle le nomma Blaine car il représentait le blâme que ne cessait de lui lancer en plein visage son époux, qui n'avait jamais voulu de cette ribambelle d'enfants.

Relégué au second plan, enfant non désiré, Blaine allait grandir comme une mauvaise herbe tenace qui puisait dans la réserve des fleurs de qualité du jardin des Anderson. Il ne lui fut pas donné l'éducation de son rang et on le laissa à vagabonder comme un enfant sauvage.

Son destin, pourtant, le destinait à de grandes choses.

* * *

Recherche toujours une bêta pour cette histoire. Si quelqu'un est intéressé...Merci d'avance...


	5. Ch4: Anormal

Un grand merci à en-passant1 pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me relire ce chapitre et pour ses conseils.

Un énorme cyber bisous pour mes reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Anormal**

* * *

Par un beau jour d'été, un petit garçon à l'allure négligé, marchait lentement dans la cour d'une maison luxueuse. Un pas, un soupir, un pas, il shootait dans un caillou, un pas, il regardait le ciel. Par Chronos, que le temps était long. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta brusquement. Lançant un regard à gauche puis à droite, son visage se fendit d'un sourire malicieux. S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds de la porte qui se trouvait sur le côté droit de la maison, il l'ouvrit doucement. La pièce était vide et sentait bon le propre.

Refermant soigneusement derrière lui la porte, le petit se dirigea rapidement vers un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la machine à laver puis s'arrêta. L'enfant semblait fixer le sol, où se trouvait un carton, indécis. Il ne put résister longtemps et tendit la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise avant de la rétracter. Il était visiblement partagé. Il finit par s'accroupir et huma une fois de plus la grande boite au dessus duquel il était. Se léchant les lèvres avec un air gourmand, les yeux brillants d'excitation, il plongea la main dans la poudre aux trois couleurs.

Sur le carton, le nom d'une grande marque de lessive américaine où l'on pouvait admirer une petite fille serrant tout contre elle, un doudou que l'on devinait soyeux, offrait à l'objectif son plus beau sourire édenté.

Bougeant et appréciant le contact de ces petites sphères entre ses doigts, Blaine chantonnait doucement. L'effet de la nouveauté s'estompant, il prit une toute petite pincée du savon et la porta curieusement à sa bouche. Déposant avec précaution sa prise sur sa langue, il savoura un instant le gout sucré-salé du mélange avant que celui-ci ne prenne un arrière gout fort déplaisant et qu'il ne recrache le tout. Un peu déçu que cette grande aventure se finisse ainsi, il s'assit un instant boudeur sur le sol. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'enfant détestait, c'était de s'ennuyer et là, il était au fond du gouffre.

Sa maman avait eu toute la journée mal à la tête et avait demandé à ce que le silence soit total. A peine avait-elle émise cette consigne que Blaine avait été mis à la porte de la maison car l'autre problème selon ses proches, était qu'il était une incroyable pie. Et pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça, du lever du soleil à son coucher. Nul n'était à l'abri de son débit, famille, ami ou étranger, quand il était lancé rien ne l'arrêtait.

Blaine avait grandi en s'émerveillant de tout, curieux comme un petit singe. Ses premières années contrairement à celles de ses frères et sœur avaient été libres de tout carcan social et affectif. On ne lui demandait pas d'être propre, de se tenir droit comme un I sur sa chaise, ni même de s'exprimer correctement. Juste de se faire oublier le plus possible.

Bien sur, de temps à autre, il regardait avec envie ses frères et sœur mais, en règle générale, il était bien trop occupé à …profiter de la vie, dirons-nous. Il avait pour lui, un cerveau bien fait qui lui permettait de passer outre le peu de contraintes qu'on lui donnait tout en gardant son derrière le plus possible à l'abri de son ennemi, la ceinture en cuir du père Anderson.

Il avait appris à lire tout petit, à tout juste trois ans en se faufilant dans la salle de classe et en restant sous le bureau de son meilleur ami qui comptait quatre printemps de plus que lui. Simple fils d'instituteur, son compagnon de jeux se nommait Nicholas Duval. Son père, Maître Duval l'avait plus d'une fois vu répéter les mots qu'il inscrivait au tableau pour sa classe ou déchiffrer les chiffres et les lettres avec les plus jeunes, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, faisant semblant d'ignorer le manège que lui livrait les deux compères.

Nicholas avait perdu sa mère il y avait deux ans de cela, alors qu'il allait fêter ses 7 ans, dans un accident qui avait eu lieu sur son chemin de retour du marché. Les deux Duval avaient été accablés mais petit à petit avec la complicité du jeune Lord, Stéphan Duval avait vu son enfant retrouver son insouciance et sa bonne humeur.

Il fallait dire que le jeune Blaine avait une imagination débordante et des ressources insoupçonnées quand il s'agissait de réaliser des bêtises. Il était passé maître dans cet art. Stéphan, qui avait vu la différence faite entre les autres rejetons de la famille et le petit dernier soupçonnait que c'était là, la seule voie qu'avait trouvée l'enfant pour se faire remarquer, et ne pas être oublié.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré d'ailleurs.

L'instituteur se souvenait encore du jour où le village avait organisé une grande fête et où, au moment de ranger nappes et pique nique, les Anderson étaient partis en oubliant leur petit dernier. Quand celui-ci était revenu de son expédition avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'était alors aperçu de la disparition des siens. Il les avait cherchés en vain avant de fondre en larmes, déboussolé. Stéphan l'avait consolé et ramené à ses parents qui n'avaient à ce moment là toujours pas réalisé son absence. Pauvre petit !

Alors il se décida à éduquer ce fils adoptif qui passait son temps à manger ses réserves et à raconter inepties après inepties à son fils. Comme par exemple, le fait que les enfants arrivaient au monde quand une femme mangeait des pétales de fleurs ou du chou. C'était à se demander d'où Blaine tirait son imagination fertile. Voyant là une opportunité pour adoucir les sentiments de la famille Anderson à l'encontre de leur petit dernier, il s'était empressé d'aller vanter les mérites du petit au duc, en espérant que celui-ci prenne en considération son dernier-né.

Il y réussit presque car le duc trouva intéressant de faire de l'enfant son faire valoir lors de visites mondaines que lui imposait son rang. Blaine découvrit-il, savait faire fondre le cœur de ces dames comme nul autre. Comment ? Cela le laissait perplexe parce que le petit refusait tout simplement de faire autre chose que de rougir et de bégayer son prénom en société, alors que ceux qui le connaissaient, savaient très bien qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Le duc se demandait si un jour, il finirait par voir Blaine comme autre chose qu'un boulet. Pour l'instant en tout cas, ce n'était pas gagné !

* * *

Le roi Burt était dépassé par les évènements. Son fils était…vraiment unique.

Outre ses talents 'particuliers', le jeune prince commençait à se différencier en de nombreux points des autres enfants de son âge. Pour commencer, il trouvait les autres garçons ennuyeux sauf quand il pouvait les mettre au défi pour une bonne baston. Son amour pour les combats et la vue du sang qui giclait le rendait déjà populaire auprès de son peuple. Burt ne fut donc pas étonné quant il reçut la demande de son fils d'avoir désormais son cercle de particuliers, tous exclusivement masculin, pour sa garde rapproché mais féminin pour tout le reste. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé son entrainement aux combats au corps à corps et à l'épée. Il réclamait même depuis peu de participer au tournoi de chasse, mais jusqu'à présent, le souverain s'y était opposé.

Ces différents évènements n'inquiétaient nullement le souverain, ce qui rendait Burt soucieux, c'était l'escalade des crises de colère de Kurt qui finissait généralement par une blessure plus ou moins grave de ses gens. Le fait que la quatrième cérémonie de sélection allait bientôt prendre place au sein du château n'annonçait rien de bon.

Son fils avait en horreur ce défilé de jeunes garçons qui, boostés par leur parents, étaient prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer du petit prince. Peu importait le prix.

Burt ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait motiver une famille à pousser leur propre enfant entre les mains de Kurt alors qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour, qu'exaspérer, le jeune prince finisse par causer un désastre.

L'anecdote la plus marquante s'était déroulée lors de la deuxième cérémonie de sélection où le jeune prince Karofsky du royaume RATH, un des deux autres royaumes de la planète RADDE avait cru bon de forcer Kurt à lui prêter attention quand celui-ci n'avait montré aucun intérêt à ses divers prétendants.

Plus âgé d'un an et avec un physique bien plus corpulent que Kurt, il s'était cru à l'abri de représailles. Il avait amèrement regretté ce choix ! Avec un quart de sang Majatien, plus grand ou plus musclé, il ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids contre Kurt, qui excité par le répondant de son adversaire, n'avait pas retenu ses coups. Le sourire aux lèvres, il avait apprécié chaque minute du combat, appréciant le son du craquement des os qu'il fissurait. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment des trois cérémonies dont il parlait avec un sourire! La cérémonie avait été raccourcie et le nombre de prétendant Raddien avait les années suivantes considérablement diminué.

Rien que d'y repenser, Burt en frissonnait. Il fallait que Kurt établisse la seconde partie du lien rapidement car il arrivait bientôt à sa première maturation magique. La force avec laquelle il avait battu David Karofsky, jusqu'à le mettre dans le coma pendant deux jours, était un signe de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans une réelle puissance surnaturelle. S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le compagnon de Kurt, Burt craignait le pire. Pour le bien de sa santé mentale et de son royaume, il fallait que cette cérémonie soit un franc succès. L'âme sœur de son fils existait, sa main en témoignait chaque jour, alors où donc se cachait-il ? Ne voulant pas avoir à réorganiser une telle cérémonie, et malgré l'évident désastre de la première invitation faite aux terriens l'année précédente, Burt donna pourtant l'ordre qu'une seconde convocation soit lancée. Autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Chaque minute comptait désormais…

* * *

Un peu plus tard cette année-là, toutes les grandes familles terriennes reçurent, pour la deuxième année consécutive, l'invitation de la cour HOFFNUNG.

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir l'année précédente, cette fois le duc jugea que c'était l'occasion rêvée de voir enfin à quoi ressemblait cet autre monde qui laissait les uns rêveurs et les autres effrayés. Dans sa famille, il savait qu'il avait eu des ancêtres de sang-mêlé. Les cheveux indomptables de son benjamin en étaient une des preuves.

En lisant l'invitation, il se rendit compte que ses seuls enfants qui, de par leur âge, entraient dans les critères de sélection étaient ses jumeaux et que comme seuls les garçons étaient invités aux festivités, cela ne lui laissait qu'un seul choix. Quitte à se démarquer, Charles aurait préféré mettre en avant n'importe lequel de ses rejetons, à l'exception de Blaine. De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir ses enfants si loin de lui dans cet environnement hostile. Dégouté de se voir retirer cette chance, il jeta l'enveloppe à la poubelle et passa à autre chose.

Cependant, ses pensées gambadaient à des années lumières de là et il ne put se concentrer de toute la journée. Et alors qu'il y réfléchissait une fois de plus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une information essentielle.

Le roi de la planète RADDE, troisième planète peuplée connue de leur pays, avait lancé à tous les petits garçons âgés de quatre à sept ans, une invitation à se joindre à une semaine de festivités dans laquelle ceux-ci rencontreraient son fils, le prince héritier et futur roi. Durant cette animation, un enfant serait peut-être choisi pour être le compagnon du jeune prince. Ca ferait du choisi, un homme riche, se dit Charles en se voyant déjà crouler sous une montagne d'or.

Il n'était pas rare que les mariages soient arrangés dans l'aristocratie, le père de Blaine en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, mais il était plus étonnant de voir quelqu'un avec une position si haute que celle de roi, accepté pleinement le fait que son fils doive, pour une raison ou pour une autre, se lier à un promis de même sexe.

Mais bon, on parlait ici de la population Majatienne avec laquelle on associait que rarement le mot 'normal'. A vrai dire, sans être une coutume courante, ce type d'union était grandement favorisé chez ce peuple. Quand un enfant naissait avec une trop grande puissance, il fallait lui trouver un compagnon extrêmement résistant et le choix se portait évidemment sur le sexe physiquement fort.

Bien sur, en échange, il serait offert à la famille qui donnerait leur fils une somme d'argent astronomique ainsi qu'une protection spéciale de la part du roi. Blaine était une épine dans son pied. Charles l'avouait sans honte.

BLAINE était le seul qui pouvait postuler à cette position et quitte à se séparer d'un enfant, quel meilleur choix pouvait-il avoir ? La duchesse lui ferait à peine une remontrance quand il lui demanderait de se séparer de CET enfant-là. Quelque peu soulagé, l'espoir de pouvoir faire ce voyage germa de nouveau dans le cerveau de Charles Anderson.

En réalisant qu'il avait un fils en trop et que ce royaume cherchait un souffre douleur pour leur futur roi démoniaque, il lui semblait avoir enfin résolu l'énigme de toute une vie. Le concept en lui-même lui semblait amoral, mais il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups et placer si possible son dernier né sur le trône, une place qu'aucun autre de ces enfants ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Sa décision était prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'exécuter. Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ. Regrettant de ne pas avoir ouvert cette fichue lettre plus tôt, Charles se demanda comment il allait réussir à apprivoiser et éduquer en deux temps trois mouvements ce petit sauvageon qu'était son dernier né avant son arrivé sur RADDE. En soupirant, il se rapprocha de la voix clairement énervée de la nourrice de ses jumeaux. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Revenez ici tout de suite, jeune chenapan, criait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année qui courait derrière un jeune diablotin, tout de blanc vêtu et qui semblait trouver la chose des plus hilarantes. Les fesses à l'air, les boucles au vent, il courait aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes.

-Blaine Anderson, conduisez-vous en gentilhomme et cessez vos enfantillages ! De suite !

L'enfant sembla se geler en entendant la voix impérieuse et forte de son père. Plus petit que la moyenne et haut comme trois pommes, Blaine ne ressemblait en rien à ses autres frères et sœurs. Même sa jumelle était plus féroce que lui, pensait son père désabusé. Pourtant l'enfant avait le don de se mettre dans les pires situations possibles. Rien n'y faisait, ni les privations, ni les réprimandes, ni le chantage et encore moins la fessée.

Qui plus est, cette dernière option était la plus dangereuse pour le père de famille. La dernière fois que Charles avait mis son fils au travers de ses genoux pour la correction qu'il méritait, le chenapan l'avait mordu.

-Alissa, s'écria Charles, amenez moi ce petit démon et rendez le présentable ! Nous partons dans une heure. Quant à vous Blaine, je vous conseille fortement de vous tenir à carreaux ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous me mettiez en retard.

Le petit garçon hocha doucement de la tête et enfourna son petit pouce dans sa bouche, sachant très bien ce qu'il risquait s'il n'obéissait pas. Une heure plus tard, le duc Anderson se mettait en route avec à son bord un jeune Blaine qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Pendant le court voyage intergalactique, que l'on devait aux nouvelles navettes Majatiennes, Charles en profita pour détailler Blaine et son physique anormal. Son fils avait l'aspect d'un garçon maladif tout en développant une sensibilité de fille. Il avait par exemple des yeux très doux et la bouche en cœur mais ses mains et le reste de son anatomie montrait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un garçon. Il était vif et intelligent mais avait tendance à agir en fonction de ses émotions.

Les médecins expliquaient cette ambiguïté en mettant en avant l'hypothèse que l'enfant avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas désiré et s'est fait le plus petit possible. Charles, lui, le mettait sur le compte du caractère rebelle de son fils.

Cet enfant avait grandement intérêt à lui être utile cette fois et tant qu'à faire, s'il pouvait apporter autre chose à sa famille qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir et une pagaille sans nom à longueur de journée, ce serait définitivement une bonne chose.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : La rencontre


	6. Ch5: La rencontre

**A.N**: Merci une fois de plus à en-passant1 pour sa correction et ses nombreuses suggestions sur le texte! Merci aussi à vous mes petits et grands reviewers qui prenez le temps de me faire un retour sur ces chapitres et qui me permettez de recharger mes batteries en idées plus timbrées les unes que les autres, juste histoire de vous voir réagir. Merci :)

* * *

**La rencontre**

* * *

Ce n'était pas que Blaine aimait à être puni, pas du tout. C'était juste qu'il était dur pour lui de rester assis si longtemps. Depuis son arrivée la veille sur la planète RADDE, il n'avait pas cessé une minute de s'émerveiller. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir, tellement de choses à explorer, tellement de bêtises à faire qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à l'envie de passer outre les règles. Seulement voila, son papa était très occupé à parler avec un vieux monsieur qui lui lançait des regards bizarres de temps à autre et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'interrompre pour lui demander la permission.

Retournant encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, le petit bouclé arriva à une seule conclusion possible : il était condamné à mourir d'ennui dans un pays qui ressemblait tant à celui pleins d'aventures et de danger de Peter Pan. Son imagination aidant, il se voyait déjà combattre crocodiles et autres ennemis avec fougue et passion. Enfin pour l'instant, le seul évènement se rapportant à sa petite personne était fort désagréable. En effet, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les fesses et comme son papa l'aimait quand même un petit peu, il supposa, il ne voudrait surement qu'il souffre. Sans compter que papa avait dit : « Ne fais pas de bêtises ! » et non pas « Ne bouge pas d'ici, » pas vrai ?

Alors sans y réfléchir plus longtemps Blaine se laissa glisser de l'immense chaise où on l'avait perché. Son action était héroïque sans aucun doute car il dut se mettre sur le ventre avant de se laisser tout doucement glisser. Quand la pointe de son pied toucha après d'interminables secondes le sol, un sourire fier et un air accompli s'épanouirent sur ses traits. Les oreilles aux aguets et le pas léger mais rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle, et se faufila sous le nez et à la barbe des deux gardes qui en gardaient l'accès.

Exactement comme il le souhaitait, nul ne lui prêta plus d'attention et il s'élança dans l'exploration de la grande, grande maison dans laquelle il était. Il réussit à passer inaperçu très longtemps, épiant bien caché derrière des meubles ou tout simplement invisible car tout le monde avait l'air pressé et courait dans tous les sens.

Après s'être régalé de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, son petit ventre l'informa qu'il était l'heure du repas. Suivant son flair hors du commun quand il s'agissait de nourriture, il arriva aux cuisines où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud et de quelque chose à la pomme. Une dame toute ronde, rouge et jolie le vit enfin. Après lui avoir demandé son nom, elle lui donna un petit bout de tartine recouverte de confiture et lui prit la main pour le ramener vers les seigneurs.

Blaine ne savait pas exactement qui étaient les seigneurs et puis la dame avait un drôle d'accent alors il ne chercha pas trop à comprendre, se contentant juste de grignoter son petit bout de pain en émettant de temps à autre un soupir de plaisir.

Le visage barbouillé mais le ventre apaisé, Blaine rentra dans la salle qu'il avait quittée, ne se doutant pas qu'il avait été recherché pendant plus de deux heures et que son père serait furieux. S'essuyant consciencieusement les mains sur son pantalon, il y laissa des traces peu ragoutantes mais cela lui importait peu sur le moment car il avait soif maintenant.

Quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua tout d'abord que les deux immenses sièges qui étaient sur une espèce d'estrade, étaient maintenant occupés. L'un par un homme immense, encore plus grand et plus imposant que son papa. Ses mains étaient énormes et ses fessées devaient faire très, très mal, se dit le petit garçon. Très vite cependant, son regard fut attiré par celui d'un petit garçon plus âgé que lui mais qui était assis à côté du géant. Comme l'enfant le contemplait intensément avec un visage sérieux, Blaine se sentit enfin important et lui fit un grand signe de la main, se déboitant limite l'épaule tant son excitation était grande.

-Sacripant, le fit sursauter la voix de son père. Sale mioche, je vais t'apprendre moi à galvauder comme un vulgaire enfant des rues sans permission.

Au son de cette promesse, Blaine détourna le regard de son futur ami, comme il l'avait décidé sur l'instant. N'écoutant que son instinct de survie et le cri désespéré de ses pauvres fesses qui se remettaient à peine de sa dernière correction, il se mit à courir sans perdre une seconde tout autour de la salle avant que son cerveau n'ait une idée brillantissime.

Il grimpa tant bien que mal sur l'estrade et se cacha derrière le géant et son siège. Son père n'oserait surement pas venir s'attaquer à lui ici. S'accroupissant, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvait son géniteur. En faisant cela, il se rendit enfin compte des centaines de paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient et sa timidité eut raison de lui. Il se cacha et ne bougea plus.

Peu de temps après, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge avant que la voix de Charles ne s'éleva, hachée et saccadée, à cause de la course poursuite qui avait eu lieu.

-Votre altesse, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le manque de manière de mon fils. Il sera sévèrement corrigé, je vous l'assure.

-Nul besoin de vous sentir mal à l'aise Duc Anderson. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un enfant en pleine santé et qui a un sens développé d'auto préservation, répondit le roi avec un sourire.

Se tournant vers son fils, il fut surpris de le voir se tortiller sur sa chaise pour réussir à entrevoir le petit voyou qui se cachait derrière lui. Un sourire illumina ses traits. Se pouvait-il que finalement, après quatre ans de recherche, son fils ait enfin trouvé son petit compagnon ? Ne voulant pas se réjouir trop vite, Burt continua d'observer son unique enfant.

En général, Kurt ne montrait aucun engouement pour toutes ces fêtes qui étaient organisées et finissait soit par s'endormir sur sa chaise, soit par se choisir un souffre douleur dans la cour de ses éventuels prétendants. Jamais cependant, jamais il n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour un enfant de sexe masculin. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et il dirigea son regard que beaucoup craignaient par superstition ou par expérience de la douleur qu'il pouvait infliger vers son père, lui demandant télépathiquement s'il pouvait se lever. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le duc Anderson s'était approché du siège du roi et Blaine s'était précipité, tremblotant vers le siège de Kurt.

Perdant contenance pour la première fois en public, Kurt prit la parole et sa voix fluette n'en fut pas moins glaçante quand il lança :

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Ne le touchez pas !

Le silence se fit dans la salle et le duc fit un pas en arrière en sentant l'atmosphère changer autour de lui, devenant menaçante. Le regard vert et bleu ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne d'au moins cinq mètres d'eux. Kurt ne sembla plus avoir besoin de la permission de son père car il se leva et après un dernier regard glacé à Charles, reprit sa contenance normale. Prenant son temps, il réajusta son attirail et y ôta des poussières et plis imaginaires. Enfin satisfait de sa mise, il se tourna et tendit la main vers les boucles qui n'étaient pas toutes cachées par sa chaise.

Blaine ne vit pas de suite l'invitation qui lui était offerte mais quand, enfin, il releva les yeux et s'en aperçu, il décida de jouer au rebelle et secoua sa petite tête, déniant la requête du jeune héritier. Burt retint son souffle. Personne n'avait jamais osé refuser quelque chose à son fils. Non, la vérité c'est que les personnes qui avaient dénié quoi que soit à son fils, s'étaient rapidement vu torturer et avaient fini par céder. La main de son fils retomba.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite tête brune sortit de sa cachette et le reste de son corps suivit. Par contre, il n'eut pas droit à une réponse.

-Tu ne sais pas parler ?continua Kurt hautainement.

Le petit bouclé lui tira la langue puis il remit son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça doucement tout balayant la salle du regard. Il repéra son papa à bonne distance et personne ne semblait le regarder trop méchamment. Il était en sécurité donc il reporta son attention sur l'autre enfant. Il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui mais pas aussi vieux que son papa. Le garçon semblait toujours attendre sa réponse mais il décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Burt se mit lentement debout en observant le manège du petit bout de chou. Son fils n'aurait aucune pitié, peu importait que l'enfant soit plus jeune et plus petit que lui, de cela il en était sûr. Sa nature était d'être impitoyable. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand le petit bout s'approcha du prince et se saisit de sa tunique. La texture dut lui plaire car il posa son visage dessus et se caressa le visage avec. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner et il bailla. Les yeux de son fils montrèrent du plaisir à voir l'enfant se conduire avec autant de confiance avec lui.

Kurt Hummel, futur roi de Hoffnan souleva le petit corps de Blaine Anderson et le nicha contre lui avant de se rassoir sur son siège. Son expression se fit neutre de nouveau et son regard resta fixer sur son petit ballot qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Deux jours plus tard, Blaine Anderson, quatre ans et huit mois, se retrouvait fiancer officiellement à un prince de cinq ans son ainé.

* * *

Alors cette rencontre vous en avez pensé quoi?


	7. Ch6: Doutes

**Author Note:** Merci à Fanfan pour sa review et à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre cet univers! Un grand merci à ma bêta sur cette fic: en passant-1 pour ces nombreux conseils!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Doutes**

* * *

Le roi Burt était dans l'attente…

De quoi exactement ? Il ne le savait pas! Il regrettait juste de ne pouvoir participer à l'ivresse dans laquelle les convives et le château baignaient suite à la cérémonie de fiançailles de son fils. Cela avait été magnifique. Kurt avait fait honneur à leur nom en tout point, et fier, il avait prit plaisir à entendre les félicitations de ces sujets. Cependant malgré ce sentiment d'accomplissement, Burt n'avait pu se détendre car pour lui, quelque chose clochait.

C'était difficile à expliquer, un peu comme une intime conviction. Il essaya de chasser ce sentiment à maintes reprises mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Pire encore, il ne cessait de tout réanalyser, chaque personne rencontrée, chaque phrase échangée, en noircissant de plus en plus le tableau, à la recherche d'une menace inexistante.

Le problème était qu'à force de ruminer, il focalisait sur certaines réactions et pas sur d'autres, et du coup il ne voyait qu'une infime partie des éléments. Une chose était sûre pourtant, son instinct ne le trompait jamais: il y avait anguille sous roche ! Après deux nuits sans sommeil, il se décida donc à faire appel à celui qui ne pouvait plus voir mais était de loin le plus observateur d'entre eux.

Trois jours après l'engagement, Will Schuester recevait sa première invitation à la cour pour rendre service à son souverain. Il arriva de bon matin, habillé chaudement avec une veste en tweed, se dirigeant directement vers la salle des réceptions comme si c'était un chemin qu'il empruntait tous les jours, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa toute première fois dans le château, les yeux grands ouverts mais fixes. Il s'avança vers le roi et s'inclina avec grâce, attendant que son souverain lui adresse en premier la parole.

-Will Schuester ! C'est un réel plaisir que de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai entendu chanter vos louanges pendant plusieurs années, commença Burt en lui souriant largement.

-Votre majesté! C'est un honneur que d'être enfin en votre présence et j'espère de tout cœur être à la hauteur de ces compliments qui me furent adressés, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme et respectueuse.

Burt, d'abord ébranlé par l'attitude calme et sereine de ce jeune homme à l'apparence si juvénile, resta un petit moment dans ses pensées. Il savait que leur nouvel enchanteur venait d'hériter de son don mais le voir ainsi devant lui, les cheveux bouclés, la barbe à peine visible sur son visage qui portait encore quelques rondeurs d'enfance, le déstabilisa.

Pour la communauté de Hoffnung comme pour les autres contrées prisées par les Majatiens au sang les plus purs, un grand respect était accordé à ses hommes et femmes à qui échouaient cet immense pouvoir. Car, outre le don de vision, une immense sagesse et la connaissance des plus grands mystères, ces êtres d'exception portaient aussi en contre partie la souffrance et la peur de ne pouvoir éviter les pires prémonitions qui s'abattaient dans leurs songes.

Leurs mots étaient craints et les plus superstitieux les confondaient souvent avec des êtres maléfiques qui jetaient de mauvais sorts. Il fut même un temps dans l'histoire Radienne où un massacre fut ordonné dans plusieurs contrées contre cette partie de la population.

Depuis, certains cachaient encore leur don mais pas à Hoffnung, refuge historique pour toutes les personnes différentes. Faisant un signe pour qu'une chaise soit placée derrière le jeune Will, Burt continua :

-Prenez donc place enchanteur ! Je profite d'ailleurs de notre échange pour vous présenter de vive voix mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre grand-père. Je sais à quel point vous étiez proche de lui, suite au drame familial qui vous avait amené en sa demeure.

Peu de personne se souvenait encore de cette histoire mais Burt avait toujours eu l'amour du détail, surtout pour les personnes de son entourage. C'était surement pour cela qu'il pouvait encore se remémorer le fait que le père de Will, Max, Majatien très puissant avait épousé la fille du vieux Schuester, connue pour être une chrysalide. Il n'était pas rare pour les enchanteurs d'avoir des enfants dotés de ce don.

Les enfants-chrysalides étaient en quelque sorte des catalyseurs. Ils étaient de nature peu ambitieuse, se contentant du strict minimum mais dotés d'un cœur immense. Sans pouvoir aucun, ils réveillaient chez ceux qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement, leur pire ou leur meilleur côté, souvent celui qui prédominait le plus à l'origine dans le caractère de la personne.

Epouser une telle personne était un challenge en soit mais aussi un grand honneur. Si la chrysalide était une femme, alors il y avait cent pourcent de chance que votre enfant soit un enchanteur ou un demi-enchanteur.

Le demi-enchanteur était beaucoup plus apprécié et recherché car il ne voyait que les évènements positifs et seulement si la personne le souhaitait vraiment. Le père de Will n'était pas un mauvais homme mais il ne brillait pas non plus pour son intelligence. Dans la contrée d'Hoffnung, où une grande partie du peuple était de sang Majatien, cela n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Max se faisait railler sans cesse, passant par des réactions de mépris de ceux qui pensaient qu'il se croyait supérieur et jalousé par d'autres pour son union avec la chrysalide. La fierté initiale qu'il avait eu de ne l'avoir rien que pour lui, se transforma en rancœur de n'avoir pas plus et l'alcool aidant…

Un soir, sans lune, il étrangla sa femme avant de se pendre, le tout sous les yeux de leur jeune fils. Ce fut une tragédie de plus à inscrire sur le livre des horreurs mais ces évènements sporadiques étaient communs. Pour permettre à son petit fils de grandir et s'épanouir sans le poids lié au nom de son père, le vieux Schuester en le recueillant lui donna le nom de famille maternel.

-Je vous remercie votre altesse, dit-Will en prenant place sur la chaise.

-Je vais vous demander tout comme je l'ai fait avec votre grand-père, de bien vouloir vous adresser à moi en usant de mon prénom, Burt ou simplement Monsieur. J'ai encore du mal avec tout le cirque pompeux auquel je dois m'astreindre. Alors quand il n'y a pas foule pour veiller au respect du protocole, j'en profite sans remords.

-Je comprends…Monsieur.

-Parfait ! Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps: je vous ai demandé de venir parce que je ressens un malaise depuis la cérémonie d'engagement de mon fils et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Un malaise monsieur ? Doutez-vous du choix fait par le prince ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux vous assurez que les signes sont indiscutables. Le petit compagnon est le bon, bien que pour certaines raisons, le processus du deuxième lien n'ait pas pu être complété.

-Compléter ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Normalement, lors de l'engagement, il est de coutume pour le promis de recevoir un baiser de celui qui initie le lien. Lorsque le compagnon accepte ce geste d'affection, il ouvre le second lien et un signe distinctif apparait sur une partie visible du corps et l'emblème sur une partie cachée. C'est pour cela que le bain commun fut instauré, pour que tous deux prennent connaissance du motif inscrit et pour éviter toute fraude. Ces deux marques sont là pour rappeler à tous que le compagnon n'est pas libre.

-Pourtant Kurt a reçu l'emblème l'année de ces 5 ans et il n'avait jamais rencontré Blaine.

-En effet. Le premier lien est celui de la reconnaissance. Le Majatien reconnait et accepte son compagnon. Le second lien est celui de l'acceptation et il doit être communément fait par les deux moitiés du lien pour devenir effectif. Il est rare qu'aucun de ces deux liens ne se fasse sans rencontre préalable des deux parties mais je suis sûr que nous nous accorderons pour dire que votre fils défie toute logique.

- C'est peu dire, en effet.

-Le jeune prince est le premier que l'on connaisse qui ait reçu son emblème si jeune et avec une telle distance entre lui et son promis. Cependant, ce n'est pas le premier qui le subit sans le rituel. Il est rare que l'on en parle mais votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière- grand-père en est un exemple.

-Constantin le barbaresque?

-En effet ! Bien que sa magie ait reconnu celle d'Eloïse, il ne voulait l'accepter à cause de ses habitudes et sa vie pleine de décadence avec Cassandra. Il refusa alors de la reconnaitre comme sa compagne bien qu'elle était Majatienne. Dévastée par ce rejet, elle tenta de mettre fin à ses jours et…

-Constantin tomba très malade, sa magie la sauva et les lièrent tous deux, sans leur laisser le choix.

-C'est tout à fait cela, confirma Will. L'emblème de Kurt cependant est apparu le jour même de la naissance de Blaine. Je pense quand sans votre fils, jamais Blaine n'aurait survécu. L'étrange maladie de votre fils était en fait due à la bataille que sa magie opérait pour garder son petit compagnon en vie. Ceci explique donc pourquoi le lien de reconnaissance s'est fait à ce moment-là mais pas pourquoi celui de l'acceptation n'a eu lieu que de son côté.

-Je vois ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est pourquoi aucune altération ne s'est produite APRES l'engagement et ceci, ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre.

-Je me suis aussi posé la question, continua Will et bien qu'il ne put voir le front de Burt se froncer, il expliqua ce qui manquait. Quand le lien se crée, il produit une énergie folle qui se libère et rend les Majatiens les plus hypersensibles tel que moi, euphorique pendant un long moment.

-J'en ai entendu parler. Il parait qu'il s'agit des ondes résiduelles de la compatibilité qui s'évaporent dans l'air et les enveloppent de ses bras. Mais mon fils et son compagnon sont bien trop jeunes pour pouvoir exsuder une telle passion.

-Certes, mais pas assez jeunes, pour ne pas ressentir un sentiment de bien-être, de camaraderie et d'amitié dans sa plus simple expression. Et cela m'amène à me demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche chez le petit compagnon. Serait-il possible pour moi de les rencontrer ?

-Oh...hum…oui, bien sûr ! répondit Burt en faisant un signe de la main afin que quelqu'un aille à la rencontre du jeune couple.

Un court instant plus tard, son fils apparaissait dans un ensemble bleu qui rendait ses yeux hypnotisants. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit le visage inconnu mais il se dirigea vers son père sans ciller.

-Que se passe-t-il père ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant sans aucune gêne le visiteur.

-Mon fils, puis-je te présenter William, notre nouvel enchanteur. Il souhaiterait rencontrer Blaine. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Non, siffla Kurt.

Regardant avec un brin de surprise son fils se tourner vers son jeune interlocuteur, Burt attendit la suite de la discussion avant d'intervenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, interrogea-t-il sans vergogne.

-Tout simplement lui présenter mes hommages et mes vœux de bienvenue parmi nous, lui expliqua calmement Will.

-Si ce n'est que cela, alors je les lui transmettrai, dit-il avec arrogance.

-Cela suffit, tonna Burt. Amène-nous Blaine immédiatement Kurt. Souviens-toi de ton éducation.

-En quelle langue dois-je vous le dire, continua le jeune châtain avec dédain. Non, N-O-N, cracha-il.

Son souffle s'accéléra, ses prunelles s'assombrissant avant qu'un regard magenta n'apparaisse.

Calmement, Will tourna la paume de ses mains vers Kurt et une onde de chaleur et de bien être réchauffa l'atmosphère. Burt se sentit comme dans un cocon, en paix, tandis que ses deux gardes tombèrent à genoux, les yeux papillonnant sous le poids du sommeil auquel ils résistaient difficilement.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mon prince. Je suis conscient que vous devez être fatigué par les festivités et la foule qui vous ont entouré ces derniers jours et j'attendrai que vous soyez prêt à me recevoir avec votre compagnon, déclara le jeune homme tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre.

-Mouais, répondit vaguement Kurt, ses poings se desserrant et ses yeux redevenant pour l'un vert et pour l'autre bleu. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté droit et sourit malicieusement.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me contrôler ?

Le garçon ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir la magie de son interlocuteur. Elle était très différente de la sienne, douce et apaisante et bien que puissante, si cet homme s'avérait être un danger, il l'écraserait comme un mouche avec un plaisir immense. L'instant d'une minute, sa nature reprit le dessus et il espéra s'être trompé, que Will soit un danger pour lui ou ses proches. Perdu dans son évaluation, il oublia même avoir posé une question quand la réponse lui fut donnée.

-Non, juste potentiellement vous apaiser.

-Je sens que l'on va se comprendre vous et moi. Parce que Blaine, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi et je ne partage pas !

-Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet dans mon esprit, apaisa une fois de plus le jeune aveugle.

Kurt le toisa de haut en bas avant que le bruit de petits pas rapides ne soit entendu suivi d'un cri joyeux et d'une touffe bouclée au vent. Burt sourit en admirant la bonne humeur du petit garçon, qui avait les yeux brillants. Les sourcils de Kurt se froncèrent encore plus à son arrivée et son regard ne bougea pas de William. Blaine s'approcha de son nouvel ami et suivit son regard. Ses traits imitèrent ceux de Kurt et, sous impulsion, il s'approcha de Will qui lui souriait, lui décocha un coup de pied puis partit se réfugier derrière Kurt.

-Ca va aller maintenant, lui dit l'enfant à mi-voix en lui papotant la main.

Un instant incrédule suite à la réaction de son promis, le regard du prince passa de Will à son petit compagnon et, sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à rire pendant une bonne minute avant d'ébouriffer encore plus si cela était possible, la tignasse du petit brun. Sans s'excuser, ni demander à Blaine de le faire, Kurt lui prit la main et tous deux partirent de la salle, sans que le sourire satisfait ne quitte une seconde le visage du jeune Hummel.

Le sourire de Will était resté sur son visage tandis que le roi suivait le jeune duo des yeux.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour la conduite inacceptable de ces deux jeunes enfants. Je vous avouerai aussi que je suis confus. Mon fils n'a jamais été si...

-Possessif?

-Entre autres choses.

-Eh bien au vu du comportement de Kurt, et des images qui ont défilé lorsque Blaine m'a touché et a baissé la garde, j'en déduis que mes soupçons sont justes. Tout d'abord, le comportement de Kurt peut être expliqué par le premier lien qui exerce une pression sur lui. Il sait qui est son compagnon et attend d'être accepté pour que le second soit complété. Tant que celui-ci ne sera pas entièrement forgé, votre héritier restera hautement protecteur et agressif contre toute présence qu'il jugera perturbante.

-Blaine semble le tempérer comme personne. C'est un enfant qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être au contact et affectueux. Pourquoi donc n'accepte-t-il pas le lien?

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit malheureusement du au blocage émotionnel du jeune compagnon. La façon qu'à Kurt de se comporter avec lui montre bien que leurs deux essences sont d'ores et déjà mêlées. Le lien de l'acceptation permettra à un lien psychologique de se développer entre eux mais Blaine a bizarrement développé un mur contre lui.

-Comment ? Le lien psy n'est mis en place que chez de très jeunes liés non? Pour les aider à éviter de trop grosses erreurs qui pourraient mettre à mal le troisième lien n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui sans compter que l'effet est réconfortant, souvent comparé à celui d'un bien être intense. Malheureusement chez un enfant si jeune avec des traumatismes émotionnels si profonds, je crains qu'il ne faille gagner entièrement sa confiance avant toute chose. Je suppose que tant que Blaine n'aura pas vu Kurt comme un allié sûr, le lien restera en suspens.

-Un tel lien incomplet est instable et avec l'impulsivité de mon fils…

-Il pourrait être fatal ! Mais d'un autre côté, Blaine n'a que 5 ans et une soif d'amour si intense que je ne pense pas qu'il sera si difficile à apprivoiser. Si tout le monde y met du sien, il est à espérer que la tragédie que nous redoutons tous ne se répétera pas.

-De quelle tragédie parlez-vous donc?

- De celle qui a conduit au meurtre d'un compagnon par son Majatien, il y a de cela un peu moins d'un demi-siècle.

Burt se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et attendit le reste de l'histoire.

-Pour schématiser les choses, il serait bon pour vous d'imaginer le lien comme vivant et demandeur. Ce lien sert de fil conducteur entre les deux extrémités. Un peu comme une sonnette d'alarme. Maintenant, si le lien est substantiel en affection, il va s'approfondir et laisser passer entre les deux bouts, des émotions puis des pensées. Le compagnon n'en a qu'un contrôle binaire au début. Il accepte ou non d'établir le lien mais, sans lui, rien de possible. Par contre, une fois l'accès de la connexion ouverte, elle restera établie à tout jamais. Cela entraine une dépendance pour le Majatien qui, en cas de trahison, deviendra fou et cherchera à sevrer le flux d'informations. Or, le seul moyen d'y parvenir est d'empêcher le compagnon de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Quitte à ne pas l'avoir à lui, le Majatien prendra la décision la plus radicale possible : celle de mettre fin aux jours de son compagnon, d'où le meurtre. Mais comme toute drogue, si l'on l'arrête brutalement, le sevrage est une véritable torture. Le Majatien sera alors dans l'incapacité de reprendre sa forme en dormance et restera toujours sous sa forme la plus puissante et destructrice. La communauté sera amenée à l'enfermer, l'exiler ou le tuer en faisant appel à un autre Majatien dans son cas.

-Vous avez de bonnes nouvelles sinon? Parce que j'ai l'impression que si Kurt se lie avec Blaine, il finira peut-être par le blesser et s'il ne le fait pas…ce sera la même chose.

Will sourit.

-Un engagement Majatien n'est pas une balade de tout repos mais n'ayez aucune crainte votre altesse. Si de nombreux obstacles vont en effet se dresser sur leur chemin, ils en sortiront vainqueurs. Après tout, nous parlons là du couple que l'on nous a prédit depuis des siècles. Atteindre le cinquième lien se fera avec beaucoup de difficultés mais une fois le dernier maillon en place et la consommation faite, ils ne feront plus qu'un et rien que d'y penser, j'ai le cœur en joie. Je vous le répète votre altesse : Ayez confiance en eux !

-Mais…

-Je crains que nous n'ayons le temps d'en discuter plus, l'interrompit Will avec un sourire connaisseur sur les lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Père, retentit la voix de Kurt qui entra avec ses yeux couleur magenta et un Blaine un peu effrayé à ses côtés.

-Faites confiance à votre instinct, lui conseilla simplement Will avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, s'inclina légèrement vers le couple princier et ébouriffa les cheveux de Blaine, qui remarqua pour la première fois les yeux sans vie du jeune homme. Poursuivant son chemin et ressortant sans aide du château, tout comme il était arrivé, Will prit alors pleinement conscience de l'aventure dont il allait faire partie.

Burt lui, se répétait pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il n'aimerait jamais cette couleur dans les yeux de son fils.

* * *

Chapitre pas trop indigeste, j'espère. Juste quelques notions à poser de temps à autres mais j'espère que cela vous a plu dans l'ensemble! A bientôt...


	8. Ch7: Mon mien

**DISCLAIMER :** Le p'tit Blaine tout mimi et à croquer est à moi, tout à moi. Kurt impitoyable et calculateur mais juste irrésistible est mon favori alors pas touche ! Pourtant cet univers AU contient des personnages principaux qui ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Pas la peine donc de me poursuivre, je n'ai pas un rond !

**Author Note :** Fautes toutes à moi. Je n'ai pas osé recontacter ma bêta sur cette histoire vu mes mini vacances sur cette fiction. Mais le printemps pointe enfin le bout de son nez et l'été se rapproche à grand pas... C'est donc de nouveau la saison pour cet univers quelque peu différent de refaire surface. Après ce chapitre, on commencera à faire de petits bonds dans le temps pour attaquer le livre II. De gros merci à misscriss love Klaine, lucie79 , justmoi59 , Klaine's Love, Fanfan , Tia21, lucie79, Klaine29 et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mon mien**

* * *

-Père, reprit la voix impérieuse de Kurt, les yeux toujours magenta. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous concentrer, ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts rapidement. J'ai des affaires importantes à voir avec vous.

Haussant un sourcil, Burt se rassit sagement sur son trône en cristal, attendant la demande de son héritier tandis que Blaine semblait vouloir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Je ne cesse de réfléchir à la cérémonie et aux rituels que l'on m'a inculqué depuis ma plus tendre enfance, reprit Kurt en voyant que l'attention de son père lui était de nouveau entièrement dédiée.

-Cela me rassure que tu en ais retenu quelque chose, au vu de l'impressionnant nombre de précepteurs qui se sont succédé, railla ce dernier.

Balayant l'intervention de son père de la main, Kurt continua en bombant le torse:

-Il est inimaginable que mon âge soit un obstacle à la bonne conduite de nos traditions. Je suis le prince héritier de ce royaume et j'entends me faire respecter comme tel.

Plus le jeune ténor avançait dans son speech et plus ses yeux brillaient… de mauvaises intensions.

-Mon fils, je crains de ne pas comprendre ton inquiétude, interrompit Burt. Pourquoi ne pas t'assoir à côté de moi et m'expliquer exactement ce qui t'a conduit à te mettre dans de tels états.

-N'essayez même pas de noyer le poisson, contre-attaqua le jeune garçon d'une voix forte, le regard acéré.

-Ce n'est nullement mon intention mais tu fais peur à Blaine, avertit le roi.

En effet, accroupi en boule derrière le siège de Kurt, Blaine avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et semblait chantonner ou marmonner quelque chose. Claquant des doigts, Kurt se retourna vers son père pour reprendre sa tirade.

-Qu'as-tu fait, demanda Burt incrédule, en voyant Blaine enfourner son doigt dans sa bouche avant de jouer de son autre main avec les contours d'une bulle qui l'entourait et produisait des couleurs ou des sons doux quand il la touchait.

-Je l'ai diverti, confirma Kurt avant de poursuivre. Peu importe, ce qui est important c'est que certains remettent en cause l'appartenance de Blaine à ma seule personne.

-Kurt, soupira le souverain en gardant un regard émerveillé sur la bulle que venait de produire son fils. On en a déjà parlé. Blaine est un être humain, pas un jouet, ni un objet. Il s'appartient à lui seul.

-Subtilités ! Ce qui est important, c'est qu'en cas de problème, il répond de ses actes à moi et à moi seul. Je décide de ce qu'il peut faire, porter, manger, sentir. Il est à moi !

-Kurt, s'il te plait, calme-toi, implora Burt tandis que derrière lui les gardes reculaient de plus en plus, alarmés par l'aura menaçante du prince.

Le père en Burt luttait avec le roi. Il savait à quel point son sang pouvait bouillir quand un homme posait les yeux sur feu son épouse et même aujourd'hui, quand un invité s'extasiait de sa beauté sur un des ses tableaux, pour peu s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il leur aurait fait avalé leurs dents. Mais ce sentiment de possessivité était décuplé et cela le poussa à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui turlupinait le jeune cerveau de son fils. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement, demanda –t-il à Kurt.

-J'étais dans la librairie en train de lire « Comment gouverner implacablement en anéantissant toute rébellion ».

Burt grimaça en entendant cela. Ce livre était un vrai ramassis d'horreur dans lequel un ancien roi de sa famille lointaine avait décrit tortures et idées monstrueuses qui lui avait valu de régner pendant plus de quatre-vingt ans sans aucune rébellion qui ne remette en cause son règne. Le nombre d'exécution cependant avait atteint des sommets. C'était aussi le seul roi de leur histoire qui en était arrivé à assassiner des membres de sa propre famille qui se refusait à partager ses convictions. Anecdotiquement, il avait péri des mains de sa fille, qui avait mis ses principes en œuvre. Elle régna dix ans et mourut en donnant naissance à l'arrière grand-mère de Burt.

-Il y a plus instructif ou divertissant comme lecture, se contenta de dire le souverain.

-Je pense que Grégoire le Rouge avait du bon dans sa façon de voir les choses. Si vous resserrez l'étau au maximum, vous ne laisserez pas la place à votre ennemi pour se retourner…potentiellement contre vous.

-Sa politique a cependant empêché l'innovation et le bien-être de ses concitoyens. Le taux de natalité a chuté et si ce n'était grâce à de nombreuses fuites vers d'autres contrées suivi de l'exode de la génération future de ces mêmes Majatien des années plus tard, nous serions en supra-minorité à Hoffnung. De plus, il est important que tu n'oublies pas que si le droit de gouverner est de droit de naissance Kurt, tu as aussi un devoir, celui de gouverner sagement. C'est le devoir du cœur.

-Nous aurons toujours des divergences sur cette vision pacifiste qu'est la vôtre père et sachez que je vous admire chaque jour pour votre patience et votre bienveillance. Cependant, je n'accepterai pas que qui que ce soit touche ce qui est mien, et Blaine en fait partie, lui répondit Kurt en prenant un ton mi-provocateur et mi-hautain.

L'intéressé s'était d'ailleurs remis debout et s'était dirigé vers le siège de Kurt. Ne prêtant aucune attention à ces compagnons, il avait ôté son doigt de sa bouche et tirait la langue, essayant de gouter la bulle qui l'entourait. S'apercevant que celle-ci s'éloignait chaque fois qu'il avait brutalement fait un pas dans la direction d'une des parois, il changea de tactique et aspira profondément l'air de sa bouche. La paroi de la bulle se colla ses lèvres et léchant rapidement, il sourit. Le goût avait du lui plaire car il continua avec enthousiasme en balançant son petit popotin de gauche à droite sous l'influence de la joie. Un instant distrait par la façon dont avait son promis de se divertir, Kurt se concentra de nouveau sur le sujet en question.

- Je disais donc qu'en lisant ce livre, j'y ai lu une description du rituel de fiançailles, qui m'a remis en mémoire mes cours.

-Oh, s'exclama Burt sans rien ajouter.

-Oui, oh ! J'ai pu remarquer que mon compagnon n'a pas été embrassé père. Savez-vous que c'est là un affront qui pourrait me valoir la légitimé de nos liens ? Sans compter qu'il ne partage pas non plus ma couche, et pire encore, il ne porte pas au corps de marque de distinction pour que tous sachent qu'il est mien. Alors je le répète père, je juge cela inacceptable !

-Kurt, Blaine est trop petit pour dormir avec toi. Tu sais à quel point tu aimes ton espace calme et organisé, exempt de saleté. Il te suffirait de passer plus de cinq minutes dans sa chambre pour comprendre que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de cohabiter dans une pièce avec lui.

-Soit, vous marquez un point mais le signe distinctif…

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

-Lady Santana a eu l'audace de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle a déclaré qu'il était à prendre ! A prendre père, répéta-t-il outré.

Santana était une jeune fille ayant tout juste un an de plus que Kurt. Distante cousine de sa défunte épouse, la jeune fille avait été rejetée par ses parents par peur de ses capacités a un jeune âge et avait été accueillie par la reine, les bras ouverts. Ce premier départ dans la vie, additionné à une légère jalousie envers Kurt, avait fait ressortir d'autant plus son caractère fort de Majatienne. Elle était impulsive, violente, virulente et essayait toujours d'initier un conflit avec Kurt. La seule raison pour laquelle Kurt ne l'avait pas remise à sa place résidait dans son éducation. Son père lui avait toujours répété à maintes reprises que sous aucun prétexte, on ne devait frapper un enfant ou une femme, du moins celle plus faible que soi. Sauf que quelque fois, Kurt pensait qu'elle n'était pas plus faible que lui.

-Blaine est TON compagnon Kurt. Légalement, de par nos lois et celle de sa planète. Il a aussi reconnu le premier lien d'où ton tatouage mais Blaine est encore un bébé par rapport à toi. Laisse-lui du temps pour que son signe apparaisse et ne t'inquiète pas de Santana.

-Et s'il n'apparaissait pas, demanda son fils à voix basse.

-Il apparaitra Kurt.

-Et en attendant ?

-Que dirais-tu de lui acheter un bijou ou mieux de lui en offrir un de notre collection.

Kurt s'assit enfin sur son trône, regardant Blaine shooter dans la bulle pour la voir se distendre et revenir vers lui. Il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour le divertir pensa-t-il.

Se rappelant les propos de son père, il le regarda suspicieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de Santana ?

-Parce que comme toutes les filles Majatienne en devenant physiquement apte à concevoir, elle cherche généralement à trouver son ou sa futur(e) en émettant des phéromones. Or, ce n'est pas le cas de Santana.

-Et ?

-Cela veut dire qu'elle sait déjà qui est sa compagne ou son compagnon, mon fils. Elle n'est donc aucunement intéressée par Blaine, si ce n'est pour te faire sortir de tes gongs.

-Quelle grimaude !

-Kurt, je ne te permets pas.

Les Grimaudes étaient des enfants nés de cinq générations de Majatiens au sang pur. Filles ou garçons, ils étaient incapables de parler et étaient extrêmement maladroits. Une fois adulte, ils développaient un appétit pour les rapports charnels qui en faisaient des amants reconnus. Ils émettaient aussi des composés chimiques qui avaient le pouvoir de détendre et d'adoucir le plus dur des adversaires. Ils n'étaient jamais agressés et plutôt deux fois qu'une, ils offraient leur potentiel au plus offrant. Mais pour les Majatiens qui étaient une fois entré dans un lien, fidèle à leur compagnon, ce statut d'éternel papillon n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

-Connaissez-vous son ou sa compagne ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te le dirais ?

-Rassurez-vous père, je suis bien assez intelligent pour le découvrir seul.

Souriant Kurt reclaqua les doigts et la bulle de Blaine disparut. Lui tendant la main, il lui dit :

-Il est temps que l'on te présente à Lady Sue.

Le jeune prince se dirigea vers le bureau de la tacticienne du royaume la tête pleine d'hypothèse sur l'identité du point faible de Santana.

-Lady Zou est gentille, demanda Blaine à Kurt, le doigt dans la bouche.

-Gentille, ricana Blaine. Pas vraiment.

Kurt n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi on l'appelait Lady, outre son rang bien sûr, car la femme en question était toujours habillée de manière négligée, en pantalon et si ce n'était une partie de ses traits qui révélait son appartenance au sexe féminin, nul ne se douterait qu'elle l'était. Entre sa langue redoutable et sa réputation de guerrier sanguinaire, Sue était le plus bel exemple de ce que le sang Majatien pouvait avoir de terrible quand il se trouvait en forte concentration chez une femme au caractère trempé. Un peu comme Santana quoi !

Il allait frapper à la porte quand Blaine tira sur sa main.

-Z'ai peur, ze veux pas la voir.

-Tu es le compagnon, tu dois faire preuve de courage. De plus, personne ne peut te faire du mal.

-Z'ai toujours pas envie, s'obstina Blaine.

La voix acariâtre de Sue les fit sursauter alors qu'elle les invitait à sa façon à pénétrer ses quartiers.

-Un gamin incapable de parler correctement et une fillette à la voix perchée sont les pires fléaux au bon fonctionnement de mon cerveau. Déguerpissez ou rentrez mais faites votre choix et vite !

Un sourire ravit s'épanouit sur le visage de Kurt tandis qu'il se baissait pour soulever le petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Lady Sue.

-Bonjour Porcelaine, bébé Médusa, salua-t-elle. La nature est vraiment mal faite. Tu ressembles à un ange mais on se rend vite compte que si tu en est un alors tu n'es pas autre chose qu'un ange déchu tandis que cette chose, dit –elle en désignant Blaine, a un petit cœur de caramel mou ? Un ange avec un démon, quelle créativité, railla-t-elle.

-Caramel, demanda le jeune couple en même temps, le grand sur un ton interrogatif et le second avec gourmandise.

-Une sucrerie de chez lui, indiqua Sue. Mais que me vaut la désagréable surprise de votre venu dans mes quartiers mon prince ?

-Connaissez-vous le compagnon de Santana ?

Sue croisa les bras sur son torse et le regarda de haut en bas et laissant tomber, Kurt se décida d'exploiter le talent de la tacticienne dans un autre but.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez du lien que nous partageons avec mon compagnon.

-Vous ai-je empêché de vous lier à lui ?

-Non.

-Vous ai-je mis en garde ?

-N...Non.

-L'ai-je mis lui ou sa famille sous surveillance ou envoyer un de mes sbires sur la planète bleue ?

-J'espère bien que non.

-Alors vous avez votre réponse.

-Donc… il est mon compagnon ?

Inclinant la tête vers son épaule droite, Sue regarda un instant Kurt sans rien dire.

-En tout cas, finit-elle par reprendre, il n'est surement pas le mien vu la façon dont il s'accroche comme un singe à votre cou.

-Singe ?

-Je suis orang-outang, dit Blaine en tambourinant sa petite poitrine de ses petits poings.

-Si vous voulez approfondir les liens que vous avez avec lui, peut-être devriez-vous en apprendre plus sur sa culture mon prince !

-J'y compte bien, répondit Kurt, la moue aux lèvres. J'ai besoin d'un signe distinctif et père m'a parlé des bijoux de famille. Pourrais-je les avoir dans ma chambre sous peu ?

-Je peux mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il lui faut.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il veut, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Blaine avant d'ouvrir la porte et de les congédier sans un mot.

Un mois après cette conversation et rien ne s'était passé. Kurt commençait sérieusement à douter des paroles de Sue et ne laissait toujours pas son compagnon hors de sa surveillance. Bientôt, Blaine devrait rentrer pour passer deux mois chez ses parents. Jusqu'à sa majorité, il avait été décidé qu'il passerait une semaine avec eux tous les mois et deux mois pendant la saison sur la boule bleue appelé printemps. Et toujours pas l'ombre du signe qui signifierait la mise en place du lien psychologique.

La patience de Kurt atteignait ses limites et le jeune prince pensait déjà à garder son promis avec lui si rien ne se passait d'ici là. En attendant, les deux enfants se promenaient dans la forêt se situant à la frontière du château avec les villages environnants sous le regard de la garde de Kurt, quand le petit Blaine courut vers une plante en poussant un cri d'excitation. Ce qui ressemblait au médaillon de Nick qu'il avait reçu de sa mère se trouvait juste sous ses yeux sous la forme d'une plante. Une espèce de champignon translucide renfermait un trèfle à quatre feuilles alternant une feuille blanche et une feuille bleue sombre. En arrachant le pseudo champignon et en le retournant, Blaine s'aperçut que la feuille blanche était au verso d'une couleur bleutée au verso. C'était si beau. Se retournant vers Kurt pour partager sa découverte, le jeune châtain se mit à sa hauteur avant de toucher la plante qui rétrécit et se durcit.

-Tu pourras le garder en souvenir, dit simplement Kurt.

Blaine se jeta contre lui et le serra fort. Au même moment le trèfle bicolore se dessina au creux de l'omoplate de Blaine alors que l'enseigne Majatien se dessinait ailleurs…

Kurt ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, jusqu'au moment où une sensation bizarre ne se crée en lui. Comme un buzz…Pour la première fois, il ressentit une joie profonde, enfantine, pure. Une émotion qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le second lien venait de se former et c'est le cœur léger que Kurt fit ses 'au revoir' à son compagnon qui portait fièrement autour de son poignet son champignon porte bonheur.

* * *

C'est reparti pour un tour, j'ai au moins trois chapitres d'avance et plusieurs du second livre en cours. Le petit Blaine va bientôt laisser place au Blaine préadolescent mais honnêtement c'est l'adolescent qui nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ! Hâte… Comme d'habitude, à vous la parole ! :)


	9. Ch8: Résistance

**DISCLAIMER :** Au 15 du mois, je suis contente d'avoir mis en prélèvement toutes mes dépenses incompressibles, car le rouge est ma couleur. Cette information, je suis sûre, vous convaincra du fait que cette série ne m'appartient nullement !

**Author Note :** Fautes toutes à moi. Un grand merci à Lucie79, Klaine 29, misscriss love klaine et justmoi59 de suivre cette fiction et de me donner leur point de vue. Une petite note récapitulative sera rajoutée au bas des chapitres pour une meilleure compréhension du monde ici présenté.

**Précédemment :** Kurt et Blaine apprennent à se découvrir et le second lien est formé. Le jeune compagnon retourne pour quelques jours sur la planète bleue. Nous les retrouvons dans ce chapitre six mois plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Résistance**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui insupportait Kurt au plus haut point, c'était l'imprévisibilité. Le jeune prince avait tout un rituel et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Le briser, c'était encourir un supplice et des scènes violentes que tous souhaitaient éviter. C'était pour cela que tous les jours à l'heure où le soleil montrait ses premières lueurs, Mathilda, sa servante venait le réveiller à la lueur d'une bougie. La pauvre jeune fille avait à ses débuts, eut le malheur de l'éveiller avec la lumière du jour, en ouvrant avec gaieté et une voix enjouée les lourds rideaux de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pu montrer son visage à quiconque pendant pas moins d'un mois.

Les colères du jeune prince restaient légendaires et des histoires toutes plus exagérées les unes que les autres parvenaient aux autres contrées puis revenaient déformer et amplifier aux oreilles du roi. Il en riait de bon cœur et se vantait de tenir tous ennemis à distance par de simples rumeurs qui flottaient autour du nom de son fils âgé de moins de 11 ans. C'était, selon lui, le signe que la famille Hummel ne risquait pas de se faire éliminer sous peu.

Burt se trouvait à une intersection de sa vie d'homme, de père, de roi. En tant qu'homme, il devenait évident qu'il se sentait de plus en plus seul et avait besoin à ses côtés d'une femme qui le mettrait au top de ses priorités, non pas à cause de son titre mais tout simplement parce qu'il occuperait une place unique dans le cœur de son aimé. Trouver une femme cependant, après avoir vécu le bonheur ultime avec la mère de Kurt lui semblait être de l'ordre de l'irréel.

En tant que roi, il devait accorder de l'écoute à ses sujets et bien que ses conseillers sachent l'épauler de manière efficace, nul n'avait réussi à atteindre cette sensibilité sur les requêtes émanantes de la population féminine. En tout cas, pas avec le savoir-faire qu'avait eu sa femme avec son doigté hors pair. Et dire qu'un renforcement de la protection de la gente féminine face à certains abus de leurs époux et fils était attendu, était un euphémisme.

Enfin, tant que père, il réalisait que Kurt arrivait à un moment de sa vie, où il aurait besoin de la sensibilité et du toucher d'une femme pour le polir et lui enlever ce côté quelques fois trop tyrannique, impatient, rugueux et agressif hérités des Hummel. De quelqu'un qui saurait lui apprendre comment aimer en faisant des compromis, comment accepter que l'autre soit différent de lui-même et comment ne pas appuyer sans remords là où cela faisait mal. Cela Burt le réalisa alors qu'il assistait ébahi à la première altercation des jeunes liés.

Le petit fiancé de son fils revenait d'un séjour d'une semaine de chez ses parents. Comme souvent malheureusement, il était déstabilisé, vulnérable et le faisait ressortir en faisant caprice sur caprice. Ce jour-là, cependant, Kurt était arrivé boudeur à table suite à l'annulation de son entraînement matinal à la chasse. Il avait donc toute son énergie en réserve et une mauvaise humeur de chien. Lorsque Blaine l'avait précédé une dizaine de minute plus tôt lui aussi la moue aux lèvres, les cheveux en pagaille et les vêtements non coordonnés, Burt n'avait rien dit mais avait redouté le pire.

Le petit Blaine montrait de plus en plus un caractère têtu, c'était un fait, et une fois à table avait catégoriquement refusé de manger ses fruits. Il avait donc été puni par la nourrice qui était en charge de lui lors de ses visites au château d'Hoffnung. Quant Kurt était rentré majestueux et dédaigneux, comme à son habitude, le petit en avait profité pour se mettre debout sur sa chaise, tendre la main et voler le petit bout de pain beurré qui venait d'être déposé à côté de lui, à l'emplacement de Kurt, qu'il lécha et mâchonna avec plaisir.

Maintenant, le problème c'était que Kurt était un mangeur difficile. Pour le satisfaire, les mets ne devaient jamais se toucher et les couleurs devaient se disposer de manière harmonieuse. Si viande il y avait, celle-ci se devait d'être placée à 11 heures dans son assiette, sinon il n'y toucherait pas. Et surtout, jamais, au grand jamais, nul ne devait toucher son plat et ce qui s'y trouvait à proximité entre le moment où tout avait été mis en place et celui où il signalait qu'il avait fini de manger.

Blaine le savait mais une fois son 'crime' commis, il continua de manger, inconscient des répercussions de ses actes alors que Burt attendait de voir ce qui allait se passer. A vrai dire, l'enfant osa même sourire malicieusement en regardant son promis en déclarant :

-Ze suis tchrop rapid pou toi, dit le promis de son fils, en parlant la bouche pleine, envoyant quelques bouts de pain ici et là sur la table. Zaime trop cha, ché trop bon.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le réprimanda blanchement Kurt avant de tendre la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rendre ce qui n'avait pas été servi pour lui.

Blaine comme souvent, lui tira la langue avant de pousser plus loin l'audace et de se servir un autre morceau.

-Rend moi ce bout de pain. Il ne t'appartient pas ! cracha Kurt livide de colère.

-Non, défia Blaine en fixant Kurt du regard et en continuant de mastiquer bruyamment.

L'enfant finit de manger entièrement le pain puis il avala rapidement son jus avant d'émettre un rot bien sonore et de rire.

-Nous ne tolérons pas ce genre de comportement chez nous, dit Burt patiemment tout en gardant un œil sur son fils.

-Tu es un porc, lui dit Kurt qui depuis s'était assis à table mais n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette.

-J'aime bien le porc, c'est trop bon, lui répondit le jeune bouclé en se léchant les lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, vous mangerez dorénavant avec eux, sourit Kurt qui sortit de sa chaine tandis que son œil vert prenait une teinte plus sombre.

-Même pas vrai. Et puis si t'es méchant, je vais le dire à mon papa et je ne viendrai plus jouer avec toi d'abord. T'es pas beau et …

Kurt claqua des doigts tout en lançant un regard intense au fils Anderson et celui-ci se retrouva aphone. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait.

-C'est mieux, lui dit Kurt. Tu nous casses les oreilles et pour information, tu viendras ici chaque fois que je le demanderai et aussi souvent que je le voudrai. Tu es à moi. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrai te cherchait, je éliminerai tous les Anderson et plus jamais tu ne les reverras.

Blaine sembla réaliser que malgré ses tentatives, aucun son ne sortirait de ses lèvres, alors pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas ce traitement, il se saisit de sa chaise et la renversa. Celle-ci fit un bruit désagréable en tombant et fier de lui, il fit de même avec celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Son petit corps semblait épuiser face à l'exploit qu'était de faire bouger ses éléments massifs en bois et son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver son souffle. Kurt le regarda faire et Burt sentit l'air crépiter autour de lui. Ses deux là avaient de fort caractère et la bataille entre leurs deux volontés était un passage obligatoire. A cet instant, pour la sécurité même de tous, nul ne devait s'interposer. C'était la règle d'or : on ne se mettait jamais entre deux liés. Seulement Blaine ne savait pas à qui, ni à quoi il s'attaquait vraiment et Burt se mordit la lèvre au sang pour se forcer à rester neutre.

Kurt tapa deux fois dans ses mains et les chaises se remirent en place. Furieux de voir sa tentative de rébellion échouer, Blaine balaya du regard la salle et enfin son visage s'illumina. Attendant le prochain mouvement, Burt grimaça cependant quand il vit Blaine s'élancer vers la table et tirer à lui l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait. Le bruit des verres et assiettes en fer et argent qui tombèrent, produisirent une véritable cacophonie que Blaine accompagna de petits applaudissements et sauts.

Kurt regarda sa tasse au sol, celle qu'on lui avait dit que sa mère avait choisi spécialement pour lui et son regard se tourna vers le petit garçon qui semblait satisfait de son méfait. Il la ramassa doucement et s'approcha de lui. Burt remarqua que son œil vert brillait légèrement et fut à moitié apaisé. L'illumination de l'œil bleu, signifiait une attaque physique qui pouvait être sanglante. La verte au contraire signifiait une attaque verbale, mais quelque fois, il valait encore mieux être attaqué physiquement, pensa Burt.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Blaine, Kurt lui attrapa son bras et l'empêcha de bouger.

-Ton père avait raison, commença-t-il. Tu es un bon à rien ! Personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a vendu à nous. Tu es un insecte sous mon pied et si tu continues comme ça, je te battrai comme lui et je te forcerai à dormir dans le noir de la cave avec les insectes comme toi, dit la voix fluette et glaciale de Kurt.

Le petit Blaine s'était figé. Au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Kurt atteignaient ses oreilles, il se recroquevilla et commença à pleurer doucement les yeux baissés vers le sol, son petit corps tremblant de tous ses membres par la peur. C'était exactement ce que craignait Burt. Son fils avait une mémoire d'éléphant et une attention de Lynx. Il s'était aperçu que Blaine avait peur du noir, comme beaucoup d'enfant, et ses cris la veille quand il avait vu une araignée, avait mis en avant une de ses plus grandes peurs. Maintenant tous savait que Blaine n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu chez lui et le comportement de son père en était la preuve. Kurt en un instant lui avait renvoyé tout cela en pleine figure et malgré son jeune âge, Blaine était plus que conscient de sa position défavorable dans sa propre famille.

Sa tactique était bien pensée et elle avait achevé en un instant toute combativité en son adversaire. Quand il relâcha son bras, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le sol et remonta ses jambes à son torse avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux et de plonger sa tête entre eux. Il pleura et pleura, sans bruit, jusqu'à ce que Kurt reclaque des doigts et que les vibrations de l'air soient autorisées une fois de plus autour du petit bonhomme. Tous purent entendre alors ses sanglots déchirants mais aussi tôt que le petit s'en rendit compte, il se tut et seul le bruit de ses reniflements firent échos dans la salle. Nul ne bougeait et Burt se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Kurt décida de lui-même et ordonna :

-Emmenez-le dans ses appartements !

Blaine fut soulevé par sa nourrice qui le berça doucement avec des larmes dans les yeux. Nul ne dirait jamais rien pour réprimander le jeune prince, à part peu être son père, mais un enfant si jeune loin de chez lui et avec un passif comme le sien ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Un regard larmoyant et désapprobateur fut lancé à Burt et le roi, le cœur serré ne put qu'assister impuissant au départ de Madame Hudson avec son précieux ballot dans les mains.

Burt resta un instant silencieux tandis que l'on servait à son fils une nouvelle assiette. Quand il eut enfin terminé de se restaurer, il prit sa voix la plus grave et annonça :

-Fils, il faut que l'on parle.

* * *

Quelques notions à avoir :

La planète RADDE est une planète plus ovale que ronde. Elle se trouve dans un système solaire similaire au nôtre mais contrairement à la notre, compte 3 lunes. Celles-ci ont des impacts sur les êtres vivants, un peu comme la nôtre sur l'humeur, la repousse des cheveux, des plantes ou autres phénomènes. Les deux premières lunes se trouvent vers le haut de la planète, l'hémisphère nord, tandis que la seconde gravite autour de l'équateur pour reprendre le terme terrien. Les terres appartenant à la famille Hummel plus connues comme étant le territoire Hoffnung sont au Nord. Cette partie de la planète est soumise à plus de phénomènes du fait de sa plus grande proximité avec leur étoile (soleil) et des deux lunes.

Les terriens sont des descendants des RADDIENS. Cette partie de la population a évolué aux premiers stades de leurs vies dans le Sud, ce qui explique les différences entre peuple du Nord et du Sud (un peu comme ensuite ces mêmes populations se sont différenciées sur terre avec un type africain, asiatique, caucasien, latins etc...) Les Majatiens sont donc les descendants directs des Raddiens du Nord qui ont développé des caractéristiques de défense et ont évolué de manière différente de ceux du Sud. Les populations Radiennes (nord et sud) et terriennes sont donc compatibles et peuvent se reproduire entre elles.

Cependant, certains mix génétiques produisent des individus exceptionnels.

On distingue des Majatiens de différents niveaux :

Majatiens de sang purs

Majatiens de santg mélés ¾

Des demi-Majatiens

Des Quart majatiens

Des raddiens ayant des traces de sang Majatiens constitue une grande partie des terriens exilés sur terre. Blaine et sa famille font partie de cette catégorie, ils portent des gènes Majatiens qu'ils peuvent transmettre à leurs descendants. Ces gènes sont récessifs et ne s'expriment donc pas chez eux. Ce sont les familles 'riches et nobles' de la planète bleue, qui sous prétexte qu'elles ont un peu de sang Majatien se sentent supérieures aux autres. Certains ont des talents qui sortent de l'ordinaire mais s'ils ne sont pas travaillés, cela ne sert à rien.

Des raddiens basiques : ce sont les terriens en grande majorité, ceux qui se sont révoltés contre le régime des liens. Leur survie sur RADDE est désormais proche de zéro, car ils ne possèdent aucune défense face aux conditions de vie sur cette planète.

* * *

Des commentaires ? Chapitre 9 sera axé sur Burt et Kurt.


	10. Ch9: Responsabilité

**Author Note :** Un grand merci à mes petites revieweuses.

**Précédemment :** Kurt et Blaine ont leur première altercation d'où Kurt sort sans conteste vainqueur. Burt estime que son fils ne comprend pas forcément l'importance de sa relation avec son compagnon et qu'une discussion s'impose.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Responsabilité**

* * *

Kurt avait le regard dans le vide, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté droit, alors qu'il se demandait ce que son père pouvait bien lui vouloir. Vu comment sa journée avait commencé, il ne pouvait imaginer celle-ci s'améliorant, surtout quand le roi le sommait devant témoin.

C'était au cours de ces journées, où il se réveillait du pied gauche et qu'il savait qu'il ferait mieux de rester au lit, qu'il appréciait et détestait le plus d'être si différent. Sa position de prince héritier le protégeait de bien des choses mais pas des propos gratuitement méchants. S'il avait quelque fois fait la sourde oreille et d'autres pris un malin plaisir à torturer les malheureux médisants qui s'étaient laissés aller, le mauvais jour au mauvais endroit, les propos restaient gravés dans sa mémoire, quitte à devenir obsédants à d'autres moments.

Assis ce matin-là à la salle des repas, il aurait tout donné pour être si possible encore plus unique, si cette différence pouvait lui octroyer le droit de voir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son père. Quoique l'option de pouvoir arrêter le temps était tentante aussi. Etre maître du temps : c'était une conception fantaisiste et inhabituelle qu'il avait découvert en lisant un livre de la planète de Blaine. Ces raddiens déchus avaient des idées fascinantes.

Repensant de nouveau à son père, il sentit une petite boule se nouer dans son estomac. Ce besoin de se sentir inatteignable même en ce qui concernait Burt était vraiment stupide. Surtout quand on savait qu'en bon demi-Majatien, son père avait des aptitudes inférieures en tout point par apport aux siennes. Ce n'était donc pas les craintes de représailles physiques qui le travaillaient ainsi. Jamais le roi n'avait levé la main sur lui, préférant de loin les restrictions sur ces menus plaisirs comme la chasse, le shopping ou sa présence lors des grands évènements. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Kurt de se sentir si impuissant et vulnérable face à lui.

Etre différent avait aussi ses avantages et cela s'était prouvé ce matin-là quand sans un effort, il avait pu contenir le caprice de son désobéissant et effronté petit compagnon. Kurt aimait beaucoup son petit bouclé mais l'enfant pouvait se révéler exaspérant quand il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

-Suis-moi fils, lui ordonna son père en sortant de la salle de repas et se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Lui emboitant le pas, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de traîner des pieds en jetant des regards assassins aux personnes qu'il croisait sur son passage. Il sourit de les voir baisser la tête jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui défiant d'un jeune de trois ans de plus que lui qui se contenta de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Fronçant des sourcils, il mémorisa son visage afin d'enquêter un peu plus tard sur cet insolent. Une fois arrivé à son bureau, Burt se servit un verre d'eau et s'assit, invitant son fils à en faire de même.

-Vous souhaitez que nous nous entretenions, père ? Puis-je avoir une indication sur le sujet en question ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parle ensemble de Blaine, de tes responsabilités envers lui et surtout de ta réaction aujourd'hui.

Kurt soupira et accoudé au bras du fauteuil, il posa son menton dans sa main, avec un air de pur ennui sur le visage.

-Doit-on vraiment en parler aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai déjà que trop repoussé cette discussion ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'impact que peuvent avoir tes paroles et tes gestes sur lui fils ?

-Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, s'expliqua le prince en haussant des épaules. Depuis hier, il n'a cessé de me provoquer et j'ai fait des efforts pour passer outre mais c'était le caprice de trop. Je me **devais** de le corriger.

-Je le comprends bien Kurt. Je ne te reprends pas sur le fait que tu prends son éducation à cœur. Il est ton promis et il te doit le respect, surtout devant tes hommes. Ceci étant dit, pour atteindre ton objectif, il va te falloir apprendre à peser tes propos. Les mots que tu as employés, n'étaient pas ceux de simples reproches, ils étaient tout simplement blessants, voire méchants.

-Blessants ? En quoi peuvent-ils être méchants quand je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ?

-Justement mon fils. Tu es plus âgé que Blaine et plus érudit aussi. Tu as été élevé avec des gens qui t'aiment, te respectent, te protègent et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu as toujours eu ce don pour te protéger. Blaine, lui n'a pas tout cela. Et ne crois pas que je crois une seule seconde en tes propos candides. Nous savons tous les deux que la vérité peut faire très mal et tu l'as plus d'une fois découvert à **tes** dépends.

-Je sais mais…

-Kurt, tu **as** humilié aujourd'hui ton petit compagnon.

-Non, IL m'a humilié.

-Il t'a défié fils, mais pas humilié.

-Si vous souhaitez jouer sur les mots, alors je l'ai menacé père, pas humilié.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

-C'est ce qui est.

-Tu l'as menacé devant témoin et tu ne t'es pas arrêté là, tu l'as aussi privé de ses seules défenses Kurt. La parole et la liberté de mouvements. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre toi et c'est alors tu lui as dit devant tous, que sa famille ne tenait pas à lui. Qu'il n'était bon à rien et ça Kurt, c'est de l'humiliation.

Kurt se redressa, fronça les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire son père.

-Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette tactique mais c'est la première fois que vous me faites cette remarque. Pourquoi ?

Burt émit un rire sans joie.

-Comme j'aimerais que ta mère soit avec nous, dit-il doucement à voix haute. Il se tut et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi impassible en société ?

-Oui.

-Je t'avais expliqué que peu de personne pouvait ni ne voulait me voir comme autre chose qu'un roi. Je représente pour nos citoyens une fonction avant d'être un autre être vivant. De par ta naissance, cette charge sera aussi tienne à ma mort et même aujourd'hui tes actions, tes paroles, tes mots sont analysés, décortiqués et prêts à être renvoyés contre toi. Même à 11 onze ans, alors que tu as de longues années devant toi avant de prendre cette charge qui t'incombe, on veut savoir si tu seras un roi impitoyable ou faible, un roi que l'on respectera et craindra ou un que l'on cherchera à destituer. Cette position est solitaire Kurt. C'est pour cela que nous nous devons de chérir les personnes qui voient la personne en nous, mon fils.

-Vous voulez dire que le comportement que j'ai avec nos sujets doit être différent de celui que je réserve à Blaine ?

-Cela me semble aller de soi. Tu te comporte différemment avec Brittany, Sue, Santana et moi-même. Pourquoi ne pas en faire de même avec Blaine ?

-Parce qu'il m'appartient, répondit du tac au tac Kurt.

-D'autant plus mon fils, d'autant plus ! Tu devrais le chérir et prendre soin de lui.

-Et c'est ce que je fais, se défendit le jeune prince. Savoir quand le reprendre pour en faire un futur prince est essentiel, s'indigna le jeune garçon.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais admets fils que peu de personne à ce jour veulent te défier. Nous avons travaillé ces quatre dernières années sur ta maîtrise de soi et nous partions de loin. Désormais, tu perds rarement ton sang-froid. Par contre, tu es naturellement calculateur et machiavélique et tu agis sans restriction lorsque l'on t'attaque personnellement. Crois-moi, c'est un compliment que je t'adresse car tu assieds ainsi ta position de leader… mais… il te faut comprendre que Blaine t'es déjà inférieur. Il l'est de par son statut, il est Radien et toi Majatien. De par son âge et sa stature, il est physiquement et mentalement plus fragile que toi. Mais quand bien même, il serait ton égal, mon intervention est avant tout lié au fait qu'il s'agit de ton compagnon ! Si tu veux qu'il t'aime, il faut que tu le respectes.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime, dit Kurt froidement, je veux qu'il m'obéisse et me respecte.

-Pourtant tes actions ne vont pas l'aider à te respecter pour autant. Il va juste te craindre, avoir peur de toi.

-Il n'a pas peur de moi père.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais là, dit-il en pointant son crâne.

Burt fronça les sourcils. Son fils ne pouvait pas déjà avoir un lien si évolué avec con compagnon. C'était impossible. Le second lien venait à peine de se former. Jamais on n'avait entendu parler d'un lien si primitif et précis dans un couple si jeune et encore loin d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je peux l'entendre si je me concentre.

-Tu peux décider quand tu veux l'entendre ? Tout en ressentant ses émotions ?

Kurt hocha de la tête puis se concentra en démontrant ses propos.

-Il a peur de devoir aller à la cave et il ne veut pas être seul. Il ne veut pas être abandonné non plus, il y a quelque chose comme la forêt mais cela n'a pas de sens.

-Depuis quand est-ce que… ?

-Depuis notre second lien, je crois. Quand il retourne sur sa planète, c'est plus difficile, je ne peux qu'avoir accès à ses émotions mais quand il est ici, c'est un livre ouvert !

-Surprenant ! Vraiment unique ! Si seulement ta mère pouvait être là, redit le roi en soupirant.

Kurt haussa des épaules mais ne dit rien.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère ?

-Milles fois ! Il ne t'a fallu qu'un regard pour savoir qu'elle serait la mère de tes enfants, dit Kurt en roulant les yeux.

-Elle était magnifique et si douce, déclara Burt. Pourtant quand je lui ai dit qu'elle serait ma compagne, elle m'a regardé de haut en bas, a balancé ses cheveux en arrière avant de pouffer et de me contourner comme si j'étais un criquet ennuyant sur sa route. Jamais je n'avais été aussi embarrassé. Les filles se jetaient sur mon passage et elle, elle me snobait alors qu'elle était une pauvre orpheline qui avait dépassé l'âge d'être marié.

-Vous ne m'aviez jamais raconté cette partie, commenta Kurt en regardant intensément son père.

-Ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur moment que je garde de notre rencontre, sourit Burt. Mais c'est le plus important car j'ai su à ce moment là que si cette fille qui n'accordait aucune importance à mon titre ou à ma fortune venait à m'aimer pour moi, je serai le roi le plus heureux de notre galaxie.

-Et vous l'avez été…

-Oh que oui, pendant les dix ans où j'ai connu ta mère, j'ai été au paradis. Maintenant imagine que sous la colère, au lieu de lui faire la cour et de lui prouver mon attachement, j'avais décidé de l'humilier ou de la remettre à sa place, quelle aurai été la probabilité que tu sois ici ?

-Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser Blaine sur la bouche ou de faire des choses avec lui, rougit le prince.

-Merci Mobatie, dit joyeusement Burt en faisant référence au premier roi Majatien que l'on avait élevé à un haut rang. Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour cela mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Beurk, beurk, beurk.

Burt rit de bon cœur mais reprit.

-Oublions cet aspect de votre future relation. Si tu veux que Blaine soit ton ami, un vrai, il faut que tu le traites correctement, comme je l'ai fait avec ta mère.

-Hum… Mais comment faire quand il me met si en colère que j'ai envie de l'écraser?

-Sur la planète bleue, on te dirait de tourner sept fois ta langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Moi, ce que je te conseille, c'est de sortir de la pièce, de te défouler puis de revenir pour le punir ou le reprendre.

Le silence se fit pendant que le fils pensait au propos du père. Au bout d'un moment, l'ainé des Hummel fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand le plus jeune pensa à demi voix :

-Si je lui mets un cafard dans son lit au lieu de l'enfermer dans la cave avec les araignées, c'est moins méchant hein ?

-Kurt, le réprimanda Burt en soupirant.

Le jeune garçon eut au moins la décence de paraître contrit même si ses yeux disaient tout le contraire.

-Je vais devoir m'excuser pas vrai ?

-C'est ta décision mon enfant mais je te conseille fortement d'échanger avec ton promis au plus tôt et de le rassurer sur ton attachement à sa personne.

-Je vais aller à mon cours d'escrime avant de…d'y aller, marmonna Kurt.

Burt ne dit rien, il se contenta d'embrasser rapidement le front de son fils avant de se diriger vers son parloir, salle adjacente à son bureau. Le devoir l'appelait.

Kurt après une bonne douche froide arriva devant la chambre de Blaine et frappa deux fois. Il entendit Carole se déplacer avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle avait dans sa main droite le plateau déjeuner de Blaine qui ne semblait pas avoir été touché.

-Mon prince, interrogea-t-elle le regard neutre mais avec la voix glaçante que Kurt ne lui connaissait pas. Cela l'irrita un peu avant qu'il ne se souvienne que c'était justement pour son attachement aux enfants que l'on l'avait engagé pour veiller au bien être de son frêle compagnon.

-Je souhaiterais voir mon promis, dit simplement Kurt.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-On ne vous paie pas pour penser Madame Hudson, cracha Kurt avant de fermer les yeux, de prendre une profonde respiration et de se reprendre. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. M'offririez-vous un instant avec lui si je vous promettais de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

-Physiquement je n'en ai aucun doute…

-Je vous le rendrais comme il était avant ce matin, dit à contrecœur Kurt.

Un sourire éblouissant s'épanouit sur le visage de Carole. Le prince n'avouerait jamais qu'il allait s'excuser mais elle savait lire entre les lignes. Ne pouvant résister, elle lui caressa doucement la tempe avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et s'éclipsa. Kurt entra et ferma derrière lui la porte. Niché au milieu d'un lit bien trop grand pour sa petite personne, Blaine le regarda s'approcher sans rien dire, ni lui adresser un sourire, le doigt bien enfoncé dans la bouche. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Kurt le regarda un instant avant de parler :

-A force de sucer le pouce, tu vas avoir les dents d'un lapin.

Blaine suça avec d'autant plus de force et ferma les yeux.

-Tu m'en veux ? Vraiment beaucoup, s'inquiéta Kurt qui enleva ses chaussures et se rapprocha de Blaine avant de s'allonger face à lui.

Le petit bouclé rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin, dit à voix basse Kurt.

Un ange passa.

-Et toi ?

Son petit compagnon lui tourna le dos et Kurt faillit le retourner de force vers lui mais il essaya d'abord de comprendre. Il repensa à la journée, à cette boule qui était encore présente dans son estomac. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Avait-il mal interprété les choses ? Etait-il anxieux ou était-ce Blaine ? Il était quelque fois si difficile de savoir où commençaient ses propres sentiments et où débutaient ceux de son mini compagnon…

-Blaine !

-Ne me renvoie pas. Je suis désolé, je serai gentil, plaida l'enfant.

-Te renvoyer ? Te renvoyer où ?

-Chez mes parents.

-Blaine ?

-Je vais rester dans ma chambre, je ne t'embêterai pas mais ne me renvoie pas.

Le bruit d'un reniflement mit fin aux hésitations de Kurt. Enroulant ses bras autour de son petit ballot, il l'attira vers lui.

-Tu es à moi, lui rappela-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, jamais.

-Okay, fut la faible réponse reçue.

-Blaine ? Est-ce que tu as peur d'aller chez toi ?

Quand il comprit au bout d'une minute qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Kurt tenta autre chose.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ? S'il te plait ?

Le jeune Anderson se retourna vers lui et le fixa un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Kurt approchait son front du sien et respirait profondément. Le jeune prince se focalisa sur la respiration de son compagnon, son odeur, ses émotions et puis il tenta de l'entendre penser. Il ne fallut pas plus avant qu'il ne soit propulsé dans le souvenir le plus en surface de son compagnon.

L'enfant semblait être entouré d'arbres, il faisait nuit, la lune était mi pleine, il pleurait et criait. Il suppliait ses parents de venir le chercher. Le bruit nocturne le terrifiait et il finit par se mettre en boule en tremblant jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

-Blaine ?

-Ne m'enferme pas dans la cave mais ne m'abandonne pas dans la forêt non plus. Je serai sage, promis.

Le petit se mit alors à pleurer et sous le choc Kurt se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Son père avait raison, d'une certaine façon Blaine avait peur de lui. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Epuisé et triste son petit compagnon finit par s'endormir contre lui tandis que Kurt sentait monter en lui une rage indescriptible. Personne à part lui ne pouvait faire ainsi souffrir son compagnon : personne.

Les Anderson allaient le payer… et cher !

Mais en attendant, il allait de voir trouver une échappatoire à son trop plein de violence. Le regard et le sourire ironique du jeune homme du couloir lui revient en tête. Un sourire effrayant prit place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Petits plus sur les liens et le peuple de RADDE :**

Pour répondre à une question posée, les liens ne sont pas tous basés sur des sentiments. Deux êtres ou plus d'ailleurs peuvent être liés sans pour autant avoir des sentiments amoureux ou amicaux entre eux. Un lien de plus de deux personnes dépasse rarement le stade 1 car cela demanderait au Majatien bien trop d'énergie. Il s'agit en général d'une protection basique des liés n'ayant pas de sang Majatien tout simplement.

Au global, on compte 5 types de liens différents qui peuvent être formés. A noter que l'on ne peut avoir un lien d'un niveau N+1 si on n'a pas celui N ou N-1. Plus simplement on ne peut avoir le lien 4 sans les liens 3, 2 et 1.

**Le lien n°1 :** Il s'agit d'un lien basique. Il peut être la résultante d'un choix, comme par exemple les liens qu'avaient les raddiens non Majatiens avec les Majatiens avant qu'ils ne soient chassés sur la planète bleue. C'est un lien protecteur basique. Ce lien peut être formé de façon instinctive par un Majatien s'il reconnait un être qui lui est compatible. Un bébé dont le père est Majatien et la mère simple raddienne va établir ce lien avec sa mère dès la naissance. C'est une façon de protéger la mère et de diminuer la distance entre les deux. Ce lien peut aussi être fait instinctivement entre deux personnes qui se connaissent et tiennent l'une à l'autre. En cas de danger, le Majatien l'établira pour sauver cette personne. C'est le cas dans le chapitre 7 pour le roi Constantin qui grâce à ce premier lien sauva Eloïse. Plus rarement, si le Majatien a un sang pur ou presque, ce lien va être puissant et instinctif. Celui-ci va s'établir dès le moment où la force vive du Majatien va reconnaitre sa part complémentaire. C'est le cas pour les jumeaux, des cousins dont les mères sont proches et ont vécu leur grossesse ensemble ou pour de futures amitiés ou possibles amours. Ce lien ne détermine pas si vous développerez des sentiments ou pas avec l'autre, le choix reste avec le Majatien mais c'est un pointeur dans la bonne direction. Dans le cas de Klaine c'est un pointeur et un sacré pointeur car non il a sauvé la vie de Blaine ce qui laisse à présumer qu'il est important pour Kurt mais en plus, il n'était qu'un enfant à des années lumières du nourrisson dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. L'histoire nous dira si ce sont les prémisses ou pas d'une grande amitié ou...plus.

**Le lien n°2 :** Pour que se forme ce lien, il faut bien sur que le lien 1 ait été formé et que le Majatien ne soit pas indifférent à son lié. C'est le Majatien qui acceptera et voudra être plus proche de son lié qui l'instiguera. La subtilité de ce lien est que si l'autre moitié du lien n'accepte pas celui-ci, les choses s'arrêteront là. La décision de Blaine par conséquent ne pouvait pas être forcée, il faut que le lié veuille sincèrement se rapprocher du Majatien. Ce lien est superficiel mais utile. On ressent les émotions de l'autre. Une fois crée seul le Majatien peut refermer l'afflux des informations.

**Le lien n°3 :** C'est un lien de dépendance. Les deux liés ont besoin l'un de l'autre, on peut échanger brièvement et volontairement un sentiment, une émotion, une pensée. Il faut que les deux liés soient proches l'un de l'autre et aient une confiance optimale. Dès ce lien, le lié peut contrôler ce qui est échangé par le lien 2 et 3. Il devient l'égal sur ce plan avec le Majatien. Attention cependant, le Majatien va considérer le sevrage à ce lien difficilement. Des époux ou meilleurs amis peuvent partager ce lien. (La subtilité dans ce chapitre, c'est que le lien 2 est lié au lien 3 sans que Blaine n'en ait un quelconque contrôle C'est la première anomalie que l'on met en évidence).

**Le lien n°4** : Ce lien constitue la barrière entre les précédents liens et les deux derniers. Pour atteindre ce lien, il va falloir une cérémonie spécifique, souvent lors de la noce où le Majatien va céder un peu de son essence vitale à sa moitié. Après ce lien, il est impossible pour le Majatien de tromper son lié. C'est un lien exclusivement entre amoureux ou amants. Si jamais le lié trompe son conjoint, il encoure la mort par la main de son Majatien ou de celui de son souverain car le Majatien deviendra fou de colère et réclamera vengeance.

**Le lien n°5** : C'est le lien ultime. Il se caractérise par la naissance d'un enfant entre le lié et son Majatien. Il faut un Majatien très puissant pour former ce lien qui se fera pendant la grossesse mais cela signifie aussi que le porteur a en lui un enfant puissant qui puisera au moment de la naissance une grande partie de son capital vie. Le lié a accès à une protection optimale. Dès la conception, s'il est en danger, il peut puiser dans la force de son Majatien pour se protéger. Majatien et compagnon (terme ultime du lié quand il n'y a pas de risque de dissociation entre les deux) ne font plus qu'un. Ce lien n'est accessible qu'au sang pur et ¾ Majatien.

On reviendra plus tard sur les différences entre les sangs purs, les raddiens et autres en mettant en avant leurs caractéristiques.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Commentaires ?


End file.
